


Tanner Ranch, Texas

by JoeyPare



Series: Tanner Ranch [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: ...This is a found story that was started 4 or 5 years ago. It was written before I discovered MOB’s Dossiers on Blackraptor.....It is an excerpt out of Vin Tanner’s life and the ranch he was raised on, plus an insight into his Army career......This story has been expanded well beyond the original pages. There will be a second part - Tanner Ranch, Colorado





	1. Characters of Tanner Ranch, Texas

**Author's Note:**

> "My” Vin Tanner is a combination of a close friend, a veteran, who was a US Army Airborne Ranger/Special Operations and an acquaintance that was in the US Army/Black Ops.
> 
> Translation:  
> \----- Opa = Dutch for Grandfather  
> \----- Kunu = Comanche for Grandfather

** ATF Team 7 – Denver, CO **

  * Chris Larabee – Leader
  * Vin Tanner – Sharpshooter / Linguist
  * Buck Wilmington – Bomb expert
  * JD Dunne – computer whiz
  * Ezra Standish – undercover
  * Nathan Jackson – EMT
  * Josiah Sanchez – profiler
  * Judge Orin Travis, Western AD



** Other Characters **

  * Mike Tanner, Vin’s father
  * Alex & Andy, Vin’s brothers
  * Hannah Baxter – ranch cook – housekeeper
  * Michael Kevin Tanner, Vin’s son
  * Wolf Weber, Michael’s bodyguard


  * Colonel Houston, Vin’s former CO
  * Miss Nettie Wells
  * Anna VanBuren, sister to Michael’s mother (Patricia)


  * Captain Justin Bebee, US Marine Corps 
  * Joseph A Bebee, US Diplomatic Corps / wealthy Texas entrepreneur
  * Paul Hatman – Hardware
  * John Maloney – former Texas Ranger = New ATF Director in Washington
  * Cary Armstrong … assistant to the US President
  * Cory Parker



** Rangers **

  * Colt Hammer - Bear
  * Carter Bebee - Trevor
  * Spider - Colter - Antonio
  * Randy - Marko – James –
  * Daniel – Justin – Dennis –
  * Peter – Henry – Aaron –
  * Jonathan – Jeremy -
  * Franklin Scott - Romeo
  * Josh Bird, MD




	2. Homestead

Thursday

“Opa? When did my Dad say he was comin’ home?” Michael Tanner asked his grandfather as the elder Tanner helped to unsaddle Michael’s Morgan.

“This weekend, Michael. It all depends on when he can get a flight out of Washington.”

“But the Army’s letting him go, right? He doesn’t have to go back again, right?” The seven-year-old asked.

 "No, he doesn’t have to go back again. This time out he gave some extra training to two Army snipers, so Colonel Houston will call on those two from now on.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin slowly walked up behind his twin brothers and touched their ribs. When the two six foot four inch men started to turn, Vin put his finger to his lips as they grinned at him. Being only five feet, eleven inches, Vin motioned them forward as his son and father talked.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

When Michael saw his uncles he asked them. “Uncle Andy, have you heard from my Dad?”

It was Alex who answered the boy’s question. “He said he’d be here when he gets here, Michael.”

“Don’t worry Michael; your Dad is as anxious as you are…” Mike Tanner’s voice trailed off as he watched his two oldest sons’ part. Behind them was his youngest son, the spitting image of a wife now gone.

“ **DAD**!” Michael screamed as Vin dropped to one knee to embrace his seven year old. “You’re not going to leave again are you? You get to stay this time, right?”

“Yes.” Vin answered hugging his son tightly. “I am home for good. No more Army. Colonel Houston has taken me off the special recall list.”

Standing, Vin embraced his father, who rasped quietly, “Good to have you home son. Glad you are off that damn list.”

“Dad! Uncle Ezra called. He said that land by Lookout Mountain has been for sale for a long time. He thinks we can get it and that other piece you want.”

“Why don’t we go up to the house and talk about Uncle Ezra’s call,” Mike said.

“Before we do that,” Vin replied seriously. “I need to tell you all something.”

“Aw hell kid, you didn’t get married, did you?” Andy chortled.

“I visited Patricia’s grave in Amsterdam. I met one of her sisters there.” Looking at his father, Vin continued. “Remember one of her sisters was in the car with her?”

“A head injury, I remember,” Mike replied.

Vin put his arm around his son’s shoulder and the two walked over to a long bench and sat down.

Looking at his father and brothers, Vin said, “I brought that sister back with me. Her name is Anna. In the accident, she was trapped under a load of luggage as the car rolled over. Her head got banged on both sides. She’s deaf. She said it took two years for her to accept her deafness and to deal with it. On top of that… her father and new step-mother ostracized her because she was useless in their marketing business. And no, she isn’t anything like Patricia. She is why I am a week late coming home.”

“You sweet on her?” Andy asked.

A grin crossed Vin’s face but he didn’t answer the question.

“When I told her I was going to be buying some land near Denver, she said she had a brother who lived in Aspen. She and this brother have dual citizenship. Her brother, Derek, came to the Air Force Academy six years ago and then was injured during flight school. He started a business up in Aspen and has lived there ever since.”

Vin looked at his watch, then stood up.

“Am I sweet on her? Yes. We connected in several ways. She knows horses. Patricia didn’t. She has a contagious bubbly attitude. She’s fun to be around. And be careful, she can read lips pretty well. And she is not interested to return to The Netherlands.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Don’t worry child,” Hannah, the Tanner’s housekeeper said. “They will like you.”

“But Vin and I,” Anna whispered loudly. “We just hit it off right away. Maybe they will think I’m stealing him. Maybe his son…”

Both women jumped as the backdoor slammed and four men and a small boy walked into the large kitchen.

It was Michael who broke the ice.

“She’s really pretty, Dad!” Michael said his eyes bright. Then he walked up to her and said, “I’m Michael.”

Anna smiled and replied in a raspy voice, “Glad to meet you Michael. I’m Anna.”

“Can we keep her Dad?” Michael asked in all seriousness.

Vin Tanner grinned, his eyes on Anna who grinned back at him. “Yeah, son, we can keep her.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=- 

During dinner the twins noticed that Vin and Anna were holding hands. Andy boldly asked, “Should we be planning a wedding here?”

Anna frowned and mumbling, ‘weeding.’

It was then Captain Tanner’s family discovered he knew sign language as Vin explained what his brother had said.

 Anna grinned. “Vin wanted to get married in Amsterdam but I told him …his family might think that I… um….” She looked at Vin who signed the words.

“Might think I drugged him. I am nothing like Patricia. I never had a boyfriend. I just …I never considered myself as pretty as she was. Didn’t understand that Vin was serious. Do you know that he can be very stubborn when he wants something?”

Mike Tanner and the twins burst out laughing.

“My Dad …and me can be really stubborn when we want something, right Dad?” Michael said proudly.

“Stubbornness runs in the family, Anna,” Mike responded as Vin signed his words. “All my sons are stubborn. If you love him…, you might as well give in.”

“My parents fell in love at first sight and married two weeks after they met. She died in an avalanche in Switzerland. My step-mother didn’t really care for Patricia, Derek and I. We were grown when Dad married her. She turned into the evil step-mother of Cinderella. I’m hoping Derek and I can reconcile with Dad but I don’t know if she’ll let him.”

As the conversation turned to weddings, a possible job in Denver and the Colorado Mountains, Anna looked around the table and knew she had a family here.

“Vin said there is a little church near here that his parents …. That you were married in,” she said looking at Mike Tanner.

Mike nodded. “There is a three day waiting period in Texas but since Vin is sort of in the Army but not, we can get that waived. In fact,” Mike began suddenly standing.

“Hannah!”

“Yes Mike.”

“Do we still have Catherine’s wedding dress? It would fit Anna, I think.”

Wide-eyed with a huge smile Hannah responded, “Yes we have it and I do believe it would fit her nicely. Shall I order a cake?”

Vin pushed his chair back and abruptly stood. “Where’s Wolf? Why isn’t he here?”

“We sent him home,” Alex answered. “Told him he wasn’t needed. That the three of us could take care of Michael.”

“You sent him home? To Germany?” Vin barked angrily.

Anna watched the anger seep from the man she loved. His brothers had sent away his Army friend who was his son’s bodyguard. They didn’t understand why Wolf was there. She lightly touched Vin’s sleeve saying, “zoet ding”… [sweet thing].

Much to the amazement of his family, Vin’s eyes softened as he looked at her and a corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

“Vin. They didn’t know,” Anna said softly.

Tanner pulled his phone and speed dialed Wolf Weber.

_“Wolfman.”_

“It’s Vin. Where are you?”

 _“Birdman and I are hanging loose in the area_. _The Duchess was around but we neutralized her. She is the only threat to Michael that we’ve seen. Who’s the pretty lady with you?”_

“Anna VanBuren, the future Mrs Tanner. You and Birdman want to stand up?”

_“Damn straight. Us and about ten of the elite. When’s it going to be?”_

Vin looked at his father who was frowning.

“Friday. We need to go get a license and Hannah wants to have a small gathering. Where are you bunking?”

_“Welll… even though Andrew told me to get lost that I wasn’t needed, I knew I had to stay around considering the threat against you. I’ve been bunking in your old apartment in the attic of the garage. Birdman is here too. His chopper is parked in the meadow.”_

“Why don’t ya’ll come in? We’re in the dining room.” Vin closed his phone and sat down.

Anna signed her love to him and Vin kissed her lightly on the cheek.

“Dad! Wolf said the Duchess was here?” Michael rasped, getting up from his chair he walked over to stand next to his father.

And then they appeared …a curly haired redhead and a man in a flight suit with a military haircut.

“WOLFMAN!” Michael launched himself at Wolf who grabbed him and swung him around.  “Did you take care of the mean ol’ lady?”

“Yes I did.”

“What about her bad men that was with her?”

“They weren’t with her and we haven’t seen them anywhere,” Wolf replied setting Michael down.

“Vincent Michael Tanner,” his father said sharply. “Would you please explain?”

Vin sighed and sat back down. Michael walked over and climbed onto his father’s lap saying, “I’ll tell them Dad.”

And then Michael explained that as they were packing up to leave Houston, to come back here before his dad had to go on his mission, they witnessed a murder. They gave their statements to the police and picked the man out of a lineup. When they were talking to Capt Leatherman, dad’s boss, a lady came out and shouted at them saying they would die before they could ever testify. 

When Michael paused, Vin continued, “Leatherman gave us photos of her hired help. I hired Wolf to be with Michael 24/7 because he was one of my most trusted Army sergeants. He’s also been in Houston with us for the last year.” 

“I didn’t tell you Dad,” Vin explained, “because I knew you’d look at everyone who came here as a potential threat and that would ruin your horse business.” 

Vin’s cell phone that he’d dropped on the table began to emit the Lone Ranger theme song.

 "Dad, it says Ezra.” Michael exclaimed.

“Hey, Ezra, what’s up?” Vin said as Michael slid off his father’s lap and went over to Wolf and Birdman.

Putting it on speaker, all listened… _“I just spoke with the realty broker who has Lookout Mountain acres for sale. I am in his office now. I told him you were interested in the property from Mr Larabee’s to the forest reserve including the eagle habitat and the waterfall. It is owned by three different individuals and they would like to get rid of it because much of it is unusable.”_

“Does he have a price?”

_“That is the problem. He has no idea what the entire thing is worth. I have checked around the state and the cost could be as low as $200,000 or as high as a million.”_

“We are talking about the dirt road past Larabee’s ranch that runs up to the miner’s cabin…down the hill to Lookout Mountain Lake …the waterfall in front of the caves, which is also the eagle habitat …and the meadows and forest to the forest preserves. All of those properties go down to Lookout Mountain Road, right?”

_“Correct. One of the larger pieces has a dirt road to Lookout Mountain Lake; the other two pieces we have discovered are landlocked surrounded by this larger piece that includes the lake.”_

“My offer is a cash deal... for all of that. Plus, there is someone here who would like to buy the abandoned airfield. He’ll be working for me and owns a Lear Jet and two helicopters.”

_A voice, not Ezra’s gasp. “Cash? He’s offering cash?”_

As they listened to Ezra and the broker talk, pushing numbers for each piece of land, Michael looked at his dad and whispered something. When Vin nodded, the boy raced from the room. Seconds later he was back with a book of log homes. This time he stood next to Anna. Michael opened the book to a marked page and then touched Anna’s shoulder. Speaking into her face he said, “We want to build this log house up there in the mountains.”

Vin watched as his son interacted with the love of his life. He knew now he’d made the right decision to bring her home.

_“Mr Tanner,” Ezra said. “We have just talked to another realtor who had handled this property some years ago. The landlocked pieces are worth barely five thousand or less because they have no access. The other property was originally listed for five hundred thousand but he felt in today’s market if we could get three hundred thousand we could consider ourselves lucky.”_

Anna had doodled on a paper that was in the log house book and then slid it in front of Vin.

Vin grinned. Only he had seen Wolf signing to Anna explaining the phone conversation. Now he looked at the figures in front of him.

$10,000 each for the landlocked land. $400,000 for all the rest including the miner’s cabin property. You want to have cash for the house too.

“Ezra…. Ten thousand for each of the landlocked properties. Four hundred thousand for the rest … including the property that goes with the miner’s cabin. And Dr Josh Bird is the one who is interested in the airfield property.”

They listened to a short conversation between Ezra Standish, an undercover ATF agent and friend of Vin, and the realtor 

_“You have a deal, Mr Tanner. When will you and Michael be coming up? Shall I alert the hotel to open the penthouse?”_

“You own a hotel?!” Alex barked loudly.

“What hotel?” Vin questioned sharply.

_“The money you asked me to invest from your mission last year that paid double the usual. You had a specific residence you wished to have purchased. Did you not get my email? Obviously you did not. The name is Broadside Manor however I know you will probably change the name. Good grief, no wonder Mrs Carmichael has been after me.”_

“Mrs Carmichael? Mrs Henry Carmichael?” Vin questioned in disbelief.  
  
_“Yes! She said she met you in Germany three years ago when her grandson was injured. She very much enjoyed the hotel she was put in and was thrilled to learn you had purchased this one. She and five other residents have lived here since the 1940’s.”_

“We ARE talking about …Mrs Henry Carmichael …of The Carmichael Trust, right?” Vin asked again. The Carmichael Trust was a billion dollar company.

_“Yes, Capt Tanner. She and her friends I have discovered are all millionaires. They have lived here since the building was turned into a residence hotel. They are hoping you will not move them out.”_

“Move out history? No way! In fact, my friend… let’s change the name to Carmichael Place. Commission a new sign …and somewhere put that it is a Red Feather Corporate Hotel.” 

 _“I shall get on it first thing in the morning. When are you due to arrive?”_

“Probably Saturday. Depends on what is happening here. Met my future bride when I was in Amsterdam and we plan to get married here this weekend. I also need a vehicle.” 

“You got a vehicle right here,” Andy replied. “I’ve put in a new engine and repainted it. Got a police radio and even lights on top.” 

Vin looked at his brother and grinned. Andy was full of surprises. 

“I’ll call you when I know for sure, Ezra. Tell Travis I’ll be in his office by the middle of the week. I want to walk through the hotel and take a tour by air of the mountain before I start work. Be sure to call the Montana Brothers. I want that property surveyed and posted. Just hold the remainder of my funds until we get there. I need to call Red Feather to see what we have to work with.” 

 _“Look forward to seeing you and Master Tanner again. And to meeting the beautiful woman you have found. I will bring the papers regarding this property to the hotel on Saturday for your signature. The listing is being registered as sold as we speak. I will contact the surveyors you gave me so they can get started immediately. At your suggestion I have a name of local accountant, a former JAG officer.”_  

Vin closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. “If ya’ll don’t mind, I’m changing into jeans.”

“Sit!” Vin’s father growled. “Everyone else leave.”

“Wolf,” Vin said sitting back down. “Take Anna and Michael to Michael’s room and have her look at the breakaway model of the house we’re thinking about. See if she has any suggestions.” 

“Sure thing, Vin.”

When they were alone in the dining room Vin said, “I think we should go in your study, sir.”

“You are so much like your mother,” Mike Tanner replied quietly. “Sometimes I’d like to strangle you and other times hug you. Explain this ATF job to me and why you just aren’t coming home.”

“Could we go outside and walk?” Vin asked.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Mike Tanner and his youngest walked out into one of the horse pastures. It wasn’t until one of Vin’s horses that he had birthed two years ago came up and nuzzled him, that he began to explain things to his father.

“This place,” Vin said, swinging an arm out and pointing to the various barns. “This place belongs to you and the twins. It always has. I learned that when I was Michael’s age. The twins are seven years older than me. They constantly told me that this place belonged to them. It wasn’t until I was fifteen that Alex said I was ‘unexpected’ … and unwanted …”

“What!” Mike raged. “We’d been trying for another child for three years. You were not unexpected Vin. We were blessed when you were born. Catherine was ecstatic that she’d finally had another child. The ‘gift’ that you have is part of her. Even though the twins did some damage to her she still wanted another child. We had to wait three years after their birth before we could try for more children. Hell, I’m gonna tan Alex’s hide!”

Captain Tanner looked at his father. In his mind, Vin he knew he’d be unhappy here just raising horses.

"You taught me to shoot, and you taught me to ride. On my fifteenth birthday I decided that I could use those to be someone other than ‘the twins little brother.’  It’s why I got on the rifle team in high school and junior college. It’s why I enlisted in the Army and became a Ranger. I wanted to be a sniper. Shooting is what I was good at. I perfected that skill in the Army. It put me into an elite group. I have served my country beyond what was expected of me.” 

“Your specialty is being a sniper? A government assassin?” His father asked tightly. 

“That’s what I am. I kill bad guys. This last mission was done at the request of the President. He told me yesterday before we left Washington that I was no longer on the list. I would not be called again.” 

“You …are one and one with our President?” Vin’s father gasped. 

Vin smiled. “In a manner of speaking, yes. This team in Denver needs my expertise. They have gone through six sharpshooters …snipers in the last year. I picked Denver because it was Mom’s favorite place outside of Texas. She’s the one who introduced me to the eagles on Lookout Mountain. I promised her I’d find a way to protect them …and I have.”

Mike Tanner shook his head. “I was hoping you and I could get this place going in another direction, but it’s going enough that we have income to pay bills. Though I may have to sell some acreage to pay off that barn your brother wanted built two years ago. I don’t know what possessed Alex to build it. There’s a padlock on it and he won’t allow anyone in. I was shocked when the first payment of the loan arrived. It’s a loan I didn’t authorize.”

Mike watched a sly smile creep over his son’s face. “You paid it off, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“There’s money in being a sniper?”

“Did you notice those silver bars I have on my jacket? I’m a captain now. I am more than just a sniper. I was in charge of an elite sniper squad. The kind that is called in to back up Special Forces. The hazard pay for that is huge and I’ve invested it wisely.”

“I believe I’ll go and have a talk with my first born son, Alexander Tanner,” Mike said. “Why don’t you and Anna take the guest house? Michael can bunk with Wolf up in your old place. In the morning we’ll get that marriage license. I’ll call Rev Howard see if he is available for a wedding tomorrow afternoon… down by the pond… that was your mother’s favorite place.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=- 

In Michael’s room, Anna had rearranged ‘the house’ several times before deciding it was best to have the master on the opposite side of the children. Wolf agreed that the open concept of kitchen, dining, living room was best too. Michael mentioned that Dad might want a study, but Anna showed them where that could be put in.

Michael floored Anna when he asked ….”When you and my dad marry, can I call you Mom?”

Anna looked up at Wolf who gave her a nod. “I would be honored to have that role Michael. Thank you.” 

“And can I learn that signing stuff too?” Michael asked both of them. 

“Of course. Between Wolf and I and your dad…. Wolf. Did you notice that Vin is wearing Captain bars?”

Wolf looked stunned and then disappeared out of the room to retrieve Vin’s jacket. Seconds later he returned with the jacket over his arm. He gently laid the jacket on Michael’s bed.

“He’s got some additional ribbons here,” Wolf Weber mumbled. _And no way I am telling them what they are for._

“I better send a text out to everyone letting them know that he’s made captain. I need to find Mike,” Wolf said straightening. “Some of Vin’s Rangers asked to be present if he ever married. Need to find out when that is.”

Michael looked up and said, “It has to be tomorrow sometime if we are flying to Denver on Saturday.”

“This means Michael Kevin Tanner you had better start packing up what you want to take with you.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Wolf and Mike entered the kitchen at the same time. Hannah stopped them.

“I talked to Rev Howard,” the ranch’s housekeeper said. “He can do the wedding around four. I told him it would probably be down by the pond where Catherine’s ashes are scattered.”

“Yes,” Mike replied.

“I also called the Good Time Bakery. They will have a wedding cake ready for pickup by one. Rev Howard can pick it up or one of us can pick it up.”

“Thanks Hannah,” Mike replied. “We really appreciate you doing this.”

“I helped to raise that young man. I am overjoyed to see him so happy.” Hannah said as Anna came into the kitchen.

Anna signed a question to Wolf, who asked Mike where Vin was. Anna nodded her thanks to her future father-in-law and walked out the kitchen door to find Vin.

“She is a real cutie,” Mike said with a grin. “I wish I had met Vin’s first wife.”

Wolf looked at Hannah who shook her head no.

“What’s going on? They were married weren’t they?”

“Take Wolf into your study. I will bring coffee.”

Wolfman followed the patriarch of the Tanner household to a study lined with books. He walked to a window overlooking the barns and watched his Captain hug his lady before walking her toward a small guest house.

“Coffee… and some fresh peanut butter cookies. Wolf, what did you tell Michael, he has piles of things all over his room?”

 “I told him to go through his things and decide what he wants to take to Denver.”

“I will talk to him. Otherwise you will be towing a semi behind your chopper.”

 


	3. Revelations

Mike Tanner took a mug of steaming coffee and a couple of cookies and sat down in his favorite chair …and waited.

Still looking out the window Wolf said, “You may not know it …but Vin loves this place. I think every Ranger under him could describe this place blindfolded. There was one time in Iraq… well, he used a stick to draw this place in the sand. The house… the barns… the guest houses… the fence. Even the pond. Then a couple of the guys carved some small horses. Each time he drew out the place, Vin would place the horses in certain spots. His horse and your horse were always together.”

Slowly turning to face the man, Wolf continued. “Then he left on leave …came here when his mother was ill and passed away. The next time he drew the ranch …your horses were no longer together. His horse was in the pasture…. The twins’ horses and your horse were in front of the house. I could never get him to open up …about what happened here but he told me, he no longer belonged at the ranch.” 

Wolf walked over and picked up the second mug of coffee and sat down opposite Mike. “Patricia and Vin were on an undercover assignment together. He could speak Dutch so his Colonel picked him for this mission. They had to live together as man and wife. It took three months to get the evidence they needed and during that time Patricia got pregnant. Vin went back to his unit and told his Colonel he wanted to be responsible for the child she was carrying. When she was in that accident, he was flown to the hospital and walked into an argument between her father and her doctor. Her father wanted her taken off life support and didn’t give a damn about the baby. Her brother Derek came to Vin’s aid and got a priest to marry the two, thereby putting the father out of the picture. Vin took emergency leave and stayed in the hospital with her for two months until the baby could be taken. Your son called Hannah every day asking her questions about caring for the child. Hannah told him to bring the baby to the ranch. She’d raise it until Vin got out.” 

Wolf set the coffee mug down and walked back to the window. “I was with him when Michael was born. When the baby was handed to him, so much love poured out …I’ve never seen anything like that before. Vin kissed the baby on the forehead and said…’Michael Kevin Tanner you are beautiful.’ “

“We didn’t meet Michael until he was almost two,” Mike responded. 

Wolfman chuckled. “That’s because once Vin held his son there was no way he was letting go. Being an officer, he asked for base housing in Germany and got it. Several wives took turns taking care of Michael as Tanner traveled. Oh heck, hold on,” Wolf barked pulling out his phone. 

Speed dialing a pre-programmed number, Wolf waited for the code bells to go through before he spoke. “This is Wolfman. Our Lieutenant is now a Captain. He is getting married tomorrow Friday at 4 PM on his father’s ranch. It will be by the pond. Tanner has purchased Lookout Mountain outside Denver. We are flying up on Saturday. He will need armed mounted patrol. Plus bodyguards for Michael and his wife. Wranglers too. Report in to me. Birdman is flying us up. Patrol leaders check with Ezra Standish, Denver ATF, regards a hotel he and Tanner now own. See if they have rooms for incoming. Send this to Tanner’s elite Rangers and the 32nd platoon.”

 _“Message received. Will pass on.”_  

Without missing a beat, Wolf continued. “Vin petitioned his Commanding Officer for an early out because of his son. He’d served three of his four years. They agreed on one condition …that he be put on the recall list for special assignments. He agreed even though he knew that some of those special assignments were suicide missions. However they had no clue how stubborn Vin Tanner was. He took the Houston trooper job because the twins were giving him a hard time about a baby and no wife. Vin said at one time they almost came to blows because Alex wanted to know what Vin did with her…. Got her pregnant and took off with the kid.” 

“Vin told me that the best thing for the twins would be to marry them off and give them a dozen kids. I was with him when we stopped at your bank. Your banker said you need to check your accounts. One or both of the twins were drawing on funds they shouldn’t have access to and the banker believes they are forging your signature.” 

“They are forging my signature?” The elder Tanner gasped.

“Yes.” 

“Looks like I will be driving into town with Vin and Anna tomorrow.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-= 

“You are not talking, Vin. I think it is not good that we came here,” Anna rasped. 

Vin smiled as he hugged her. Picking his future wife up in his arms he carried her into the bedroom to a loveseat near the window and sat down.

“I love my father. Always will. But the twins… especially Alex, harassed me every day of my life until I entered the Army. In the Army I was my own man. I became who I wanted to be. I didn’t have brothers telling me I’d never make it. When the Army found out how good I was at shooting, I was sent to Ranger training and everything after that proved to me how good I was.”

“It is good you love your father.”

Vin slid his lady off his lap to the other half of the loveseat so he could sign better.

“You need to know what went down between Patricia and me. We were both ordered by our own commanding officers to be part of an undercover mission. They needed evidence against someone who was defrauding married military couples. We had to live together as man and wife though we were not married. She got pregnant. I told her and my C.O. that I wanted to be responsible for the child. She was about 7 months when that car accident happened. I was called in from Iraq and walked into her hospital room in the middle of an argument. Your father and the doctor were in a heated discussion. Your father wanted her life support to be shut off. He said he didn’t care about the baby. I had to pull Derek off his father, he was so angry.”

Anna gasped, her hands going to her face.

“Derek called a priest he knew and he came to the hospital. He married Patricia and I …by proxy as she was unconscious. I took advanced leave and stayed with her for two months before they could safely birth the baby. He was two hours old when they disconnected her life support.”

“Hannah told me to bring the baby home and they’d raise him until I was out of the Army… but once I held him, I knew no one but me would be raising him. I applied for base housing in Germany and got it. When the Officers’ Wives Club found out I was a new father whose wife died giving birth…”

“They all wanted to help,” Anna whispered wiping tears from her face. “You have done a good job raising him. I love you so much.”

Anna moved closer, lightly touching Vin’s face. “Make love to me, please,” Anna rasped as she moved back to his lap and their lips touched.

Vin picked her up and carried her to bed. He knew she’d never been with a man before, so this sniper, this Texas cowboy was gentle and attentive as he slowly brought his woman to a new high.

Breathless and sated, Anna lay across Vin’s chest, her hand drawing circles on his chest. “Mmmm, when can we do that again?”

Tanner chuckled. “I think I’ve created a monster.”

“A monster who loves you and didn’t know that love making was so wonderful.”

“Not wonderful?”

“I have heard friends talk about men being crude and being man handled.”

“I didn’t use protection Anna.”

“That is good. We want babies, don’t we?”

The smile that spread across Vin’s face went up to his eyes as his hands slid over her smooth skin. Cupping her buttocks he pulled his lady on top of him.

“Oh, I think my Captain is ready again.”

“Ride me, Anna. I’m the fantasy you dream about.”

It was the clanging of the dinner bell that woke Vin. Looking around it took him a minute to realize where he was.

“Sweet thing… we need to get up… Hannah is calling the family to dinner.”

As Vin dressed, Anna said, “With your Rangers coming you might want to stay in your uniform. Do they know you have made Captain?”

Vin grinned. “Some, not all.”

“Do you have Rangers that could help with the hotel?”

Tanner grinned. “Darl’in you are amazing.” With that he pulled his phone and dialed a number.

_“Hammer!”_

“Colt. Tanner. Where are you?”

_“Trying to get a flight out of Chicago to Santa Fe and a new job but there is some kind of weather down there and nothing is going out.”_

“Scratch the new job. I just found out that Ezra Standish invested my hazard pay from last year in a small residence hotel in Denver. I want to turn it into a corporate hotel … you recall our conversation on that? Yeah. Want you to be my chief of security. Need you to check the place out and call in any of our guys that you need to help you. Many may be down here in Texas for my wedding.”

_“Ezra bought it last year and you’re just now finding out about it?”_

“Yes. See if Spider and Trevor are available… I want a white glove inspection on what’s working and what needs to be done. Need Spider to change all locks and you have authority to boot out any freeloaders. And you’ll never believe who Ezra found living in it … Mrs Henry Carmichael and some of her millionaire cronies. We are renaming it Carmichael Place. She and her friends are allowed to stay. They have been there since it was built. Need plans of the place. Colt! This building is the original Federal Building from the 1940’s. Under the foundation is a bomb shelter big enough to hold the State Legislature. It was built in case the Japanese bombed the U.S.”

_“Sounds good. Heard you made Captain. When did that happen?”_

“The President ordered the promotion last year. Guess it was a going away present. I’m off the list now.”

_“About damn time. When you coming to Denver?”_

“Not sure. Probably Saturday. Need to transport two horses up there too.”

_“Whatever happened to your mother’s eagle project? Are you going to be able to save them?”_

Vin grinned from ear to ear, though Colt couldn’t see it. “Purchased that land this morning. Bought the whole damn mountain. Ezra is calling the Montana Brothers to come down and do the surveying. See you Saturday.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Mike Tanner was in his study behind locked doors talking with his banker.

“Barn, if I remember correctly I was a co-signer on the twins credit cards. Can you pull them up for me? I want to know the balances.”

Barney Browser, president of Western Bank, pulled up the Tanner’s account on his large computer screen.

_“This is strange. Andy has a zero balance. In fact it looks like he has never ever used his card. Alex on the other hand has his almost maxed out.”_

“Close them both down. If Andy isn’t using his after three years, that means he doesn’t need it. How much is Alex paying on his?”

_“He’s paying the minimum only, so it is getting him deeper in debt. Wait a minute. I see several checks here going into his bank account that appear to have your signature on them. But comparing these signatures with…. MIKE! Alex has been forging your name and drawing money out of Catherine’s Education Trust Fund. $20,000 …$40,000! We have a bank examiner here now. When he sees this ….”_

“Barn, that trust fund was for the college education of our grandchildren! Check with your bank examiner. Might be good if you brought your discovery to his attention.”

_“I’ll discuss this with the examiner and then call Sheriff Farley. You do understand that Alexander will be arrested for this.”_

“I understand that a beloved wife did everything for these boys and one has turned into something from a horror movie and the other is gentle as a lamb. I’m going to hire a foreman to run this place now that Vin has taken a job in Denver and bought half a mountain. But I’m still leaving this place to him. Already talked to Dan about that. We’ll see where Andy stands when Alex is arrested. You comin’ to the wedding tomorrow. Good. I’ll be coming into town with Vin and Anna in the morning. I’ll stop by to sign papers.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin’s hand was on the front door knob when he heard them. Choppers … coming in low.

“VIN!” Anna called her arms wide. “What is that?”

“Helicopters,” he answered with a grin. “Guess Wolf put the word out that I’m getting married.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Michael and Wolf heard the noise and jogged down the stairs from Vin’s old hideaway. Crossing the back porch they met Andy and Alex.

“What the hell is that noise?” Alex barked as his father and Hannah came through the kitchen’s screen door.

“Choppers!” Michael yelped. “It’s Dad’s Rangers coming in! I bet they heard Dad was getting married.”

“Vin’s Rangers?” Mike questioned looking at Wolf.

“Yes sir. You’re about to meet the men who hold your son in high esteem.”

“You telling me my little brother is important?” Alex ground out.

Wolfman just looked at the man. Shaking his head he walked around him and then stopped.

“Sir.” Wolf said looking back at Vin’s father. “Perhaps you’d like to meet some of the men that have served under your son …who are alive because of his expertise.”

The eldest Tanner nodded. It was then Mike Tanner realized that being a sniper was more than killing the enemy.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin left the guest house with his arm around Anna. Together they watched a large number of helicopters land on the front acreage of the ranch. Pulling his phone from his pants pocket, Captain Tanner dialed 3 numbers.

_“Hey Captain!”_

“I hope to hell you brought some food!” Tanner barked.

_“You know we never go anywhere without bringing something. Barker is enroute with his trailer. We even have a couple of wedding cakes. You’re looking good, sir.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

 Vin watched Lieutenant Bebe walk toward the house. He grinned as his son saw the man.

“BEE…BEE!” Michael shouted at the top of his lungs and he lit out on a fast run toward the young officer.

“Michael Kevin Tanner!” Lieutenant Bebe shouted as the two met in the yard. “Holy smokes kiddo… you’ve grown two inches!”

“My Dad’s gettin’ married! I’m gonna have a mom!” Michael exclaimed loudly.

“That’s why we’re here.” Bebe answered hugging Michael.

 -=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Anna watched as about twenty young men approached the house where Michael was.

Taking Anna’s hand Vin started forward and then stopped in his tracks as he heard his brother Alex bark, “WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS, VIN? HOPE YOU DON’T EXPECT US TO FEED THEM!”

Michael felt Bebe tighten up. “That’s one of the dumb twins,” Michael whispered. “He don’t like my Dad much.”

Anna leaned over and whispered what Michael said to the officer which brought a grin to Vin’s face.

“COL-TER!!” Barked the authoritative voice of Captain Tanner.

The group of men behind Lieutenant Bebe did an about face and one man stepped forward.

“Yes sir!”

“Do you remember where the north pasture is?”

The young man looked toward the barns. “Straight north from the last barn and over the rise.”

“Move your birds there, and bivouac on the front lawn.” Capt Tanner ordered.

“Yes sir!” Colter answered, as he gave a whistle and they all jogged back to the choppers.

The Tanners watched as several things were unloaded from each chopper and within minutes the birds were airborne with two pilots each on their way to the north pasture. The remaining men began sorting through their equipment and began putting up several tents.

Still holding Anna’s hand Vin walked to Lieutenant Bebe. He ignored the grumbling of Alex.

The two officers shook hands.

“How many others are coming?” Vin asked.

“Don’t rightly know, sir. Wolf sent the message over your alert network and whoever heard it has been checking in on that. I checked the call in number about an hour ago ….at that time probably 25 or 30 more said they would arrive tomorrow before noon.”

“Is Franklin coming?”

“He’s here … one of the copilots that just took off.”

“Have him find me when he gets back.”

“Yes sir.”

Vin turned and noticed, for the first time, that Andy wasn’t glued to his brother. Looking around he discovered the other twin was hunched over a small ATV with two Rangers. Then the Ranger Captain scanned the area and was surprised to see his father and Hannah standing together on the side porch. What surprised him was the fact that his father had his arm around Hannah’s shoulder and the smile that was on Hannah’s face.

“Vin,” Anna said softly squeezing the hand that still held hers.

“Come on, sweet thing. We have things to do.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Barney Browser, Western Bank President, and David Rutherford, Bank Examiner had been in conference for thirty minutes when Rutherford made the decision to fax the signatures to his partner at the State of Texas Examiner’s Office. Within minutes the answer came back that Alex Tanner had forged all the checks.

“This is one of Mike Tanner’s twins, isn’t it?” David asked as he shared the faxed answer.

“Yes. They are not identical however. Andy is quiet and very mechanical. He keeps the machines of several ranches around here running. Alex is the defiant one. I don’t think he liked being born into a lowly rancher’s family.”

“Well, he’s going to get even lower now because this fax also calls for an arrest warrant to be issued. And with this amount of money… forty thousand from Mrs Tanner’s Trust fund and the hundred thousand dollar loan for another barn, he won’t be going to a County jail. He’ll be going to a Federal prison.”

“Mike’s youngest son is home from the Army Rangers and gets married on the ranch tomorrow afternoon. Any chance our local Chief of Police could make the arrest before that and the Federal Marshal’s pick him up from there?”

“It will take a few phone calls but I think we can do it.” David said reaching for his cell phone.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Vin,” Anna said softly as they walked back to the house. “Your father and Hannah look to be in love. Maybe…”

Vin glanced at his love grinning. “Maybe we should have a double wedding.”

“Yes. Though I think you will have to talk them into it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Nice to see the place overflowing with young people again,” Hannah said as she leaned into Mike.

“I wonder if we could hire any of the lads. Can we afford it?” Mike asked.

Hannah slowly turned her head and looked into the eyes that she loved. “I’m worried about that loan for the barn that Alex built. He won’t let anyone in and I was really surprised you let him do it.”

“I didn’t let him do it. He forged my name on the loan application. He also forged more than $40,000 in checks against Catherine’s Education Fund for the grandchildren. He’s probably going to jail, Hannah.”

“But why?”

“Barney thinks Alex is in with that developer that has been trying to buy up ranches. Not paying on a loan I knew nothing about would put us into foreclosure. He put the ranch up if the loan defaulted.”

“Oh my lord. This ranch has been in the Tanner family for over a hundred years!”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

The Rangers watched as their Captain stopped in mid-stride and listened. Every Army man in view of Tanner also stopped what they were doing. They knew their Captain. Something was coming and only he could hear it.

“Anna. Go to Wolf and stay with him,” Vin said quietly.

“Wolf!” Vin called, signing to him to keep Michael and Anna with him.

On the porch Mike and Hannah turned toward the yard when all sound stopped. Mike watched his son wondering what was going on. He followed his son’s eyes down the long driveway staring intently before he too saw the two cars coming.

“Colter! You got your picking tools with you?” Tanner called.

“Always, sir!”

“Follow me. BEAR…you and two of your muscle men too!”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Where’s Vin off to?” Mike wondered out loud.

“They are going to Alex’s barn,” Wolf answered behind them. “It’s actually Vin’s barn now since he paid it off. Why would Alex do such a thing? Take out a loan for the sole purpose of having the ranch foreclosed on.”

“You got me,” Mike rasped staring out into the yard.

“He thought we were rich,” Hannah replied turning to Wolf. “He thought all this land, the horses, the cattle …meant we had a lot of money. He didn’t understand that you had to pay for the hay you fed the animals… or the electricity… he had no concept of upkeep. His friends in school would go sailing or to Europe. Alex didn’t understand how much money that cost.”

“What about Andy?” Michael asked. “I always thought they both thinked alike.”

Mike smiled at his grandson. “Andy never was aggressive. He always hung back and followed after Alex. He has a great way with the animals. And he can fix almost any engine out there. But he has supported his brother many times when he shouldn’t have. We’ll see how he stands today.” 

 -=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING VIN TANNER!” Alex Tanner shouted at the top of his lungs as he lunged toward his brother, only to be whisked off his feet by two burly men.

“I’m opening my barn, big brother,” Vin responded quietly.

“It’s not your barn!” Alex growled fiercely

“Ah, but it is my barn, Alexander. I paid off the loan.”

“YOU WHAT? PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE BROTHER! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?” Alex raged as he struggled against the arms that held him.

“I have kept this ranch …that has been in our family for over a hundred years …from being foreclosed on,” Vin responded tightly.

“Foreclosed on?” Several Rangers said at once turning angry faces to Vin’s oldest brother who was being held off the ground by two body builders.

Timothy Beartholomew glared at Alexander Tanner as the two cars stopped in the yard parking area.

“Every Ranger here knows this ranch inside and out… we’ve never been here before but through Captain Tanner we have learned about every animal, every foot of space…. About the north pasture and the pond, the house and even the sparrows …and you have the gall to forge your father’s name and move him out on the street? You’re not even worth spitting on.”

Bear looked up to see a Sheriff and two other men walking toward them. Behind him he heard Vin whistle and bark, “What the hell?”

Bear turned toward the open door of the barn. “Incoming Captain!”

Vin turned back to see Sheriff Farley and two US Marshals walking toward the barn. A half smile twitched at his mouth as he recognized the older Marshal.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Did that man being held just threaten Tanner?” US Marshal Bobbie Brown asked.

Sheriff Farley turned toward the retired Marshal. “That’s Vin’s oldest brother that made the threat. The one you’re here to pick up.”

“Is he aware he can get 25 years in jail for threatening a Federal Agent?”

“Federal Agent?” Farley asked, stopping in his tracks as they approached the barn.

“From what we have heard, Vin Tanner is the new sniper on Chris Larabee’s ATF team in Denver.”

“I’ll be…. He’s good. I know that for sure.” Farley replied as he walked up behind Alex Tanner.

The two Marshals walked around the men to stand in front of Alex Tanner.

“Who the hell are you?” Alex growled.

“US Marshal Robert Brown,” Bobby said showing his badge. “And this is US Marshal John Green.”

Much to the shock of Alexander Tanner he was read his rights and handcuffed by the two Marshals.

Out of nowhere came Andrew Tanner. “What are you doing? Why are you handcuffing my brother?”

“Andy?” Vin said quietly.

“You did this, didn’t you?” Andy raged angrily. “You haven’t even been home 24 hours and you’re already….”

“I suggest you hold your tongue and look in this barn your brother built,” a Ranger said sharply into Andy’s face.

“It’s for horses. It’s not done yet,” Andy responded.

“Oh, it’s done. But it isn’t for horses.” The Ranger replied taking Andy’s arm and forcing him to walk into the barn.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-


	4. Feathers

 Andrew Tanner gawked at what was displayed in front of him. The barn had a polished wood floor. Better than any dance floor he’d ever seen. One side of the big room had cubicles …offices with names of people on them. On the opposite wall was a huge map of the ranch void of the house, the barns, and the fences.

“Why? Why would he do this?” Andy asked in a whisper. “He was born here. Dad was born here.”

Andy slowly walked up to a huge table that had the future property in miniature. Behind him Mike Tanner and Hannah walked in, and behind them Anna, Michael and Wolf. 

Anna moved through the groups of men at the barn’s entrance until she was at Vin’s side. Lightly touching his hand he glanced at her before taking it. Then he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

Vin looked at Robert Brown. “Bobby. What are the charges against him?”

“Right now…, forgery. $40,000 in checks against a trust fund he didn’t have access to. And $100,000 loan for this place. He put the ranch up as collateral. It’s just damn lucky you live in a small town and the bank president noticed the difference in the signature on the loan. If you hadn’t paid off the loan, your father and family would be on the street.”

“NO!” Alex shouted. “Peterson told me Dad would walk away with a good amount of cash from the sale of the place.”

Sheriff Farley shook his head. “No Alex. Your father would have gotten a letter saying unless he paid the loan off including the interest, the ranch would be foreclosed on. That means he and Hannah would have had 30 days to get off the property and take what they wanted to keep. Everything left behind would be sold off to pay off the loan. I would hate to know what your mother is thinking right now. You selling off her burial grounds.”

“Mother’s in the cemetery along with the other old Tanners,” Alex laughed.

Andy Tanner shoved through the crowd of people bumping into Vin, who crashed against Anna as she was squashed between him and a burly Ranger paramedic.  A tiny white feather puffed out between the two men and the paramedic caught it. Vin and Mario stared at it and then looked back at Anna.

Anna reached up to take the feather but Mario drew it back. “That’s just like the feathers that exploded from Patricia’s pillow she had in the car when we rolled.”

“Find Birdman. Have him bring his medical bag.” Vin said quietly. Looking around he spotted Colter.

“Colter….! They have a bathroom here?”

“Yes sir.”

Vin scooped Anna up into his arms and said, “Show me. And when Birdman comes in, bring him back.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=- 

Andy stared at his brother. “Mother has a tombstone in the Tanner section of the cemetery but her ashes aren’t there. Her ashes are sprinkled around the pond… her favorite place on the ranch. What the hell were you thinking? Dad was born on this ranch. So were our grandfather and his father. Why the hell didn’t you stay in Austin when you were done with college?”

Alex stared at his brother. He looked from Andy to Vin as his younger brother picked up Anna and headed to the back of the barn.

“Peterson said… Peterson told all of us….”

“All of you?” Farley asked. “Are there more involved in this scheme?”

“I guess I need a lawyer,” Alex replied suddenly clamming up.

 -=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin seated Anna on the padded bench in the Unisex bathroom. They watched as Josh Bird opened a black bag with gold lettering – Josh Bird, M.D.

“Vin. What’s going on?” Anna asked quietly.

“This feather… how many were there? Was it a big pillow?”

“Oh there were thousands of tiny feathers! Derek said they were really surprised at the places they were found in. Tiny little cracks in the ….” Anna’s mouth dropped open and she stared at the feather Vin had in his hand. “They’re in my ears?”

“Mario, see if you can find a plastic jar. Ask Hannah for one. After you bring it here, find the Dutchman. I want his uncle to investigate the doctors at that hospital. They should have found this.” 

“On it!”

Within minutes Mario returned with an empty mayo jar with a tight fitting lid. Josh laid out some things on a small end table, took out his ear probe and slowly began taking the layers of feathers out of Anna’s left ear. They had almost a cupful when Hannah knocked on the door and peeked in.

Hannah was shocked to learn what was going on and that doctors hadn’t checked Anna over more.

“Can you stay with her?” Vin asked. “I need to talk to some of the Rangers out there.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Looking around, Capt Tanner said in a clear sharp voice, “I want to see every Ranger that is here … in this place in an hour!”

“Yes sir!” Came a chorus of voices.

Tanner eased back into the bathroom surprised at the amount of feathers now in the jar. Vin looked at Josh who nodded, indicating that she could hear out of her left ear.

“How you doing, dar’ling?” Vin rasped kneeling in front of her.

Tears flowed down her face but no words came.

“I love you, Anna Marie,” Vin said tenderly, his thumbs wiping the tears off her cheeks.

“I love you too,” Anna whispered.

“Hannah, we have spoiled your dinner. Could you still stay with her?”

“Yes Vin. Do what you have to do.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner came out of the bathroom and looked to his left to discover a huge kitchen. It was bigger than the one he and Michael had had in Houston. He walked down the hall that the bathroom was on until he came to a workroom and then a door marked Storage. Opening the storage door Capt Tanner was surprised to see stacks of chairs and round tables, boxes of unopened Styrofoam cups, napkins, plates, and plastic dinnerware.

“Oh Alex. You had no clue what Peterson was planning.”

“Vin.”

“Franklin.”

“Listen. I know a bit about this Peterson character. I called an uncle and told him what happened here. He’s flying up to represent Alex. We know three other ranches that Peterson did this too. All had young sons like Alex that didn’t really know what goes on in the real business world. He’s doing it for free. One of the ranches that was lost belonged to his favorite uncle.”

“This Peterson better not get into my sights,” Vin said closing the storage room door. “I wanted to ask you what you’re into now. Do you have time to take on the management of this ranch? Dad’s going to need an experienced man. I don’t think Alex has been doing his job for a long time.”

“It just so happens my Captain that I am between jobs at the moment. I’ll offer my services to your father and we’ll work out a deal.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

No one noticed Vin as he walked back into the barn. He stood looking at the huge display table. Shaking his head he walked around it tracing a finger down streets that went through the north pasture. He also heard the angry voices of his Rangers as they talked about what Alex had done. Then someone noticed him.

 ‘ATTENSHUN!”

Vin looked around the room. He saw many familiar faces and some he didn’t recognize at all.

“How many born and bred Texans do we have here?” Capt Tanner asked. He watched four, five, seven hands go up.

“Do you know what a good old fashioned barn dance is?”

“Yes Sir!” Came a chorus of answers.

“Okay… then you guys are in charge of seeing that the following gets carried out. My parents used to go to Saturday night barn dances. I want this building turned into that.”

Gesturing to the north wall which held a layout of future homes, Tanner said, “I want that carp taken down… but in pieces because it is evidence. Check with Hannah for some pictures of my parents dancing …hell, I’ll even allow you to use some of me dancing.”

“There is a storage room with table and chairs in the back here. Want these offices taken apart…. And the table and chairs set up along that edge so families can relax and watch the dancing.”

“This thing,” Vin said tapping the large table that held plot layouts. “See if you can move this or take it apart and make it into a buffet table. One of the great things about Saturday night barn dances is that they were also potluck dinners. Everyone brings a dish to share.”

Frowning, Vin slowly looked around the room. “See if you can’t make an area back here somewhere, near the kitchen and bathroom, for a kid’s play area… gated. Any questions?”

“Do you have a name Capt? Cost to get in? Booze?”

“I noticed when we landed that there is some kind of covering over the front of this place that faces the road. See what that is. My mother was Catherine but many of her close friends called her Cat. So …Cat’s Place – Barn Dances Every Saturday night.”

“On these barn doors … the hours … 7PM to 11PM. Seven is the dinner hour for many ranchers so families would be coming here to eat. In big letters – NO BOOZE ALLOWED. Also over here opposite the tables you need an elevated spot for the bands. Make sure it is near a plug.”

Tanner grinned as several men burst out laughing. They had put something together before but neglected to do it near wall plugs.

“The bands would be playing for tips only. Check with Andy. He has some big plastic drums that could be attached to the front corners of the stage…. Marked – tips appreciated. Or we work for tips. Then I suppose we need some kind of a stall by the front door to collect money. Oh yes… five bucks a head… no age limit. Baby or grandpa each is five bucks.”

Vin looked around the room and saw several people taking notes. “Any questions?" 

“When do you want this done?”

“By three o’clock tomorrow afternoon.” Vin held in his smile as he saw the gaping looks he got.

“If possible, I want this thing set up near the kitchen… to set up for the reception after the two weddings that are at four. When Jimmy B arrives he can unload in the kitchen and set up on here. Plus those two wedding cakes… need to be here. If this top doesn’t come off then find something to cover it with. Hannah’s favorite color is pink… so that pink cake is for her. The other fancy one is perfect for Anna.”

Capt Tanner smiled. “I have a couple of other things to share. I found out this morning that I own a hotel in downtown Denver. It is the original Federal Building of Denver from the 1940’s. It is the building that some of you mentioned having a bomb shelter below the basement level.”

“I’m turning it into a corporate hotel. I need security, chefs, hotel workers of every kind. Pass the word… especially to any of our guys who need work and aren’t afraid to learn a new trade.”

“Sir. Is it going to be like the Berlin Hotel?”

“Not that elaborate and not for the public. Corporations will rent or lease suites and or floors which will be available for anyone in their company to use. I will be talking with several airlines whose hubs are in Denver. Their flight crews are always struggling to find a place to stay. Here, the airlines would lease and the crews just need to notify us when they are arriving.”

“Sir, one of the Marshals said you are a federal agent now.”

“I start next week with Denver ATF …Team Seven. Chris Larabee’s team.”

Five of the elite were immediately on their feet. Colter was the spokesman. “Do you think that is wise sir?”

“Ezra used last year’s hazard pay to buy this place. I just found out about it this morning otherwise I would have started on it already. I believe the bomb shelter is the reason he sought out this particular hotel.”

The five men grinned, mumbling awesome as they sat down.

“This morning, I purchased several thousand acres of Lookout Mountain west of Denver. This includes the eagle habitat that my mother wanted me to save. When the hotel is up and running, I will be building a house out there. But we will also need barns for horses, plus a bunk house for all you yahoos who are going to be coming through there. And if any of you are riders, I may want to hire you as wranglers. It is wide open and needs to be patrolled both on horseback and vehicles. Questions?”

“If we’re in the Reserves can we still apply?”

“You can apply… but… it would be better if you knew how to ride a horse Conover.”

“I’m into computers and security now. You’re going to need that. Spies in the trees all coordinated by satellite…space age stuff, Capt.”

“Can you work with an AI computer? Going to put one in the hotel.”

“An artificial intelligence computer? Are you kidding? Captain, do you know how much those cost?”

“I did a favor for someone. We’re getting it for free.” Tanner replied into his Ranger’s surprised face.

“I’m in.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Michael sat looking out his grandfather’s study window. He, Wolf and Opa had taken dinner in the study while everyone else went into the barn.

“Opa. Are you and Hannah going to get married too?” Michael asked innocently.

“Hannah and I?” Mike choked out.

Turning from the window Michael said, “We saw you cuddling with her on the porch. You had your arms around her and she was looking all dreamy eyed at you.”

“Dreamy eyed?” Mike gasped swallowing hard. He’d thought about Hannah for a couple of years. Even Cat had told him not to go into his golden years alone.

“The Rangers brought two wedding cakes. One is pink with red roses. That’s her favorite color Dad said. The other is just perfect for Anna. Did you know that Anna had a cake shop in Amsterdam? Cupcakes by Anna, and boy are they good!”

Michael looked at Wolf who nodded. “Her cupcakes melt in your mouth. I’m hoping she sets up shop in this hotel Ezra bought for Vin.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin walked slowly out of the barn and looked up at the night sky. He’d been having bad vibes about Anna ever since those feathers were taken out. It was something Josh said about no ear wax on them. Pulling his phone, he checked the battery power before stepping into the darkness to call his cousin Robert Red Feather.

Vin and Bobby talked for about thirty minutes and before they hung up Bobby was airborne in a jet chopper on his way to the Tanner ranch. One, it was decided that she needed to sign a pre-nup and two, Vin and Anna would fly back to Red Feather’s lodge for a cleansing for the lady. A mind blowing experience that Red Feather’s wife would assist with and it would not harm the child that may be growing in Anna.

Vin walked back into the barn and gave a sharp whistle. All action stopped.

“I need the core five now!” Captain Tanner shouted. Vin watched his Rangers peal out of five different areas and he took them out into the darkness to explain what was needed.

“Red Feather is flying down to pick up Anna and me. I need the guest house scanned and every place that Anna has been in the house. This includes her personal possessions. I want two of you with Michael at all times.”

“She’s a plant, isn’t she?” One asked.

“Red Feather picked up something she did with someone named Gerbil. He or they are buying up land all over the world. Using young women to marry men who have land then killing off the man so the woman inherits the land …and somehow they take possession after that.”

“I’ve heard of Gerbil,” Trevor said. “It a corporation of sorts. Some rouge agents. No one knows what they are building on the land they buy. Maybe Peterson is one of that group? Andy said if he’d gotten this ranch, Peterson would have had several thousand acres.”

They stopped and listened. “Must be Bobby. He has a new jet bird. Okay,  stick with Michael and go in the back door of the guest house. Do Hannah’s kitchen and every other place that Hannah thinks Anna has been.

Vin watched Bobby land in the drive and then walked into the ranch house to get the woman he hoped would still be his lady after this night was done.

“Dad! Uncle Robert is here.” Michael exclaimed.

“He’s flying Anna and I up to Amarillo. Naomi can’t come tomorrow and she wants to meet the lady that trapped me.”

“We are in the middle of making cupcakes Mr Army Captain,” Anna growled fingering a small jar in her hand.

Before she could stop him, Tanner grabbed the jar, read the contents and then emptied it down the drain, flushing the drain with cold water.

“Trevor…” Vin said tossing him the jar.

Trevor gasped as he read the contents. Stepping back to the door Trevor barked a couple of orders and three Rangers came in as Tanner grabbed his lady around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

“You don’t go anywhere without them Michael.”

“Okay Dad.”

Anna screamed all the way to the red, white and blue bird.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Trevor motioned his CSI unit in and said. “Hannah, Mike, you’ve been in this hot kitchen for too long. Why don’t you go down and see the transformation that going on down at the barn?”

“What was in ….” Hannah started before Trevor put a finger to his mouth to quiet her. She stared at what he was carrying and wondered about the earphones he had on.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“If you are kidnapping me, Vin Tanner…..”

Vin turned his seat and faced her as Bobbie headed back to Amarillo.

“Who are you really? Are you Anna Marie VanBuren or some ringer they have put in? Did you scan her when you put her in?”

“Her person and clothes are clean. If she is communicating with anyone it isn’t on her person.”

“Is Naomi ready?” Vin asked.

“Oh yes. We’ll know the truth in a couple of hours.” Bobby said as he put his new toy into hyper speed. “What did Josh say about the baby?”

“He said it won’t harm a baby if she’s carrying one and may actually be good as it will clean out any drugs that might be in her system.”

Vin continued to look at the lady he’d fallen in love with who now may be an international spy.

_I don’t have my purse… I need to alert Gerbil. I will be punished if they find out who I am._

“How much is Gerbil paying you to marry me? Are you going to kill me on our honeymoon or later?” Vin asked quietly.

“Gerbil?” Anna asked her face going white.

“Are you the real Anna VanBuren? Are you really Patricia’s sister?” Vin questioned tightly.

“Of course I am Patricia’s sister! We met at the hospital after the accident. You stayed with her. Then we met again at the cemetery.” Anna shot back.

“No, Anna,” Vin replied quietly. “We never met at the hospital. You were unconscious for almost a month and I never left Patricia’s side. Doctors kept Patricia alive until Michael was born. She was already brain dead at the time of the accident, but the baby was alive. Your father wanted them both terminated… shit. Get me Ranger!”

Headphones were handed back as Robert said “We’re almost there.”

Vin spoke to the head of Rangeman Security in New Jersey and found out that Patricia and Anna’s father was a widower. He’d never remarried after losing his wife.  He was, however, involved with a really bad group of people and when Vin mentioned Gerbil, Ranger told him to be careful. 

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

The cleansing in the lodge was rough on Anna but also on Vin as he watched her go through everything that Gerbil’s group had put her through. Each time a layer came off and she was free of one set of lies… Anna heard, “I’m here dar’lin. I love you Anna Marie.”

Anna stared at the images in front of her…pain and torture by men she didn’t recognize. One man soon became prominent… Daddy. Daddy had told her lies about Patricia and about Vin. She saw for the first time how she met Vin at the cemetery. Saw their tender lovemaking and his gentleness. Saw herself in Vin’s Houston apartment. And at the Tanner ranch. Vin was her life. Her own father had put the feathers in her ears. Her own father wanted money, a dowry she and her sister would receive when they married. But if they didn’t marry or were killed he got it. Her own father rigged the accident for money.

As the revelations came forth… as she blurted out the names of those she knew, Bobby was on an encrypted computer to Interpol and a Swiss bank. International warrants were being issued. Money was being transferred.

As the fire and steam burned low, Naomi’s whispered voice was all Anna heard.

“You are part of the Red Feather clan Anna. Your man, Vin Tanner, is your life. He is your lover. Your provider. Your protector. You will bare him many children. You will obey him without question. He is your life. When you awaken you will be in his arms and you will know he is the only one for you. You will not remember the sweat lodge or the memories it brought forth. You will not remember the men who used you. You will only remember that your father betrayed you and Patricia. You will remember the love you have for Vin Tanner and your time with him and Michael. And you will know there are many years ahead for you, Vin, and the children that are to come.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“How long will she sleep?” Vin asked as his cell rang.

“Two, three hours maybe more. Be best if she wakes in her own bed, naked with you.” Naomi answered with a smile.

“Tanner.”

_“We found some odd looking communicators in her purse and luggage but Colter knew what they were. We used three birds to send a charge through them and we saw two explosions a couple of miles down the road. Probably everyone is toast. We did not go and check but we did call 911. We found only one bug in the house and that was in the kitchen. We did every room and the barn and your place above the garage.” Trevor explained._

“We got some names and they were given to Interpol. One of the bad guys is her father. Pass the word to any of the MPs that are unemployed. I’m hiring security people for this hotel in Denver and also for what I am building at Lookout Mountain. They will need to pass a FBI check.”

_“Colter and I already put in notice to our employers that we have accepted high security jobs. Until this weekend, Bebe and Justin hadn’t made up their minds about re-upping.” Trevor said with a chuckle. “They have already called Colt to say in two months they will be at the hotel.”_

“We think we have Anna’s real personality back. We’ll be flying back in shortly so she awakens in the guest house. Make sure you put everything back. Anything else happening?”

_“Hannah threw out all the cupcakes. We told her a little about what was happening and that when Anna returned she probably wouldn’t even remember making the cupcakes.”_

“It’s going to be after midnight when we get back. Is any of the family up?”

_“Mike and Hannah are in the barn watching the transformation. Mike has given the guys several suggestions.”_

“Okay, meet us behind the barn in about 30 minutes and give me a light to the back door of the guest house. Tell Mike and Hannah to meet me by the back door too. I need to explain a little bit of what’s happened.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Hannah, Mike and several Rangers watched the red, white and blue chopper land in front of the barn.

Hannah watched what looked like an unconscious woman being carried by Vin into the back of the guest house. “Trevor…?”

“She’s just sleeping now Hannah. She wasn’t harmed physically. Vin will explain it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

 


	5. Derek

Dr Josh Bird pulled the blankets of the queen size bed back as Vin laid Anna on the bed and began to undress her. With Josh’s help, the sleeping woman was soon snuggling under the blankets.

Vin stripped off his jacket and shirt leaving just his tee shirt and jeans on. If she awoke before he got back he could say he was checking out the barn.

Josh hang back, leaning against the door frame so he could see into the bedroom and still watch Vin.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Dad. Hannah. We need Andy here too, where is he?” Vin asked.

“Coming up behind you bro,” Andy replied slapping his brother on the back. “You came back. Here I thought you were taking her to Vegas.”

“I took her up to Red Feather’s hypnotic sweat lodge. She is Patricia’s sister but sometime between when we met at the cemetery in Amsterdam and coming here she was brainwashed… by that I mean someone used drugs and hypnotism to change her pattern of thinking. From the names she gave us, we are pretty sure that Peterson is involved in this. It is a corporation that is buying up property around the world. Her father is also involved in this. It was her father that layered those feathers in her ears. We discovered she was a teacher at a deaf school. That’s why she knows the deaf language not because she was deaf. I can’t really explain it all, I’m just hoping when she wakes up she will be the same girl I met in Amsterdam. Naomi is going to call a colleague in Dallas to come and see Alex. With the court’s permission, they want to put him under hypnosis to see what exactly he was trained to do or was he acting on his own.”

“Vin,” Josh called. “You better get back here.”

“I’ll see you all for breakfast,” Vin said quickly as he jogged back into the guest house.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Early Friday

Vin was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxer shorts when a hand crept down his thigh.

“Did I fall asleep on you again?” a raspy, sexy voice asked.

Turning, Captain Vin Tanner looked into the glowing face of his lady. The lady he fell in love with while standing in an Amsterdam cemetery. A lady he was glad to have back.

“A lot went down yesterday. Plus you found out you might be pregnant.”

She crawled up behind him, raking his back with her hard nipples. “I’m awake now Mr Federal Agent. I think it is about time I ravish my soon to be husband. Get those shorts off now Texas boy.”

Tanner laughed as he was pulled back onto the bed.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-= 

Joshua Alan Bird, M.D. stared at the clock on the dresser …04:32 AM … as he reached for his buzzing cell phone.  “Dr Bird,” Josh mumbled.

“ _Hey man. Sorry about the time. It’s Derek VanBuren.”_

Birdman bolted upright. “Derek. Are you all right?”

_“I’m at the Dallas Airport. How do I get to where you are?”_

“Vin didn’t say you were coming for the wedding. Was I supposed to pick you up?” Josh asked as he threw the covers back and walked into the closet to get a fresh pair of jeans. 

“ _No man. He doesn’t know I’m coming. A lot has happened since I talked to him a month ago. Thought I’d better give my sister away though. She’s the only family I have left.”_

“Okay. Find a porter and ask him to direct you to the bus stop that transports passengers to the helio pickup pad. I should be there in about 45 minutes. They have a place to wait though it isn’t very big.”

Josh dressed and then called Vin as he roused the man who had fallen asleep on the couch.

_“Yeah.” Vin mumbled as he slowly eased out of bed and walked into the kitchen._

“Just got a call from Derek. He’s at the Dallas Airport. Said a lot has happened since you talked to him a month ago. It seems odd to me that he is here now, especially after what just went down with Anna.”

_“You’re right it does. Take Wolf with you. Don’t want you going alone. In fact see if Trevor or one of his men is up. Do a discreet scan of him if you can.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Who is this guy we’re picking up at five o’clock in the morning?” Trevor asked yawning.

Wolf pulled his phone and showed Trevor a photo. “This is what he looked like the last time I saw him which was a little over a year ago. He owns two restaurants in Aspen. Came to the US about ten years ago I think. Vin looked him up before he went on that mission with Patricia. Vin and Michael spent about a month with him up in Aspen before Catherine passed away.”

“He’s older than Anna, looks like.”

“Five or six years, I think.” Josh answered. “He was a celebrated chef at a young age in Amsterdam. When he discovered he was a US citizen he decided to come to the U.S. Both parents are Dutch but all three kids were born in New York State.”

“This is great that you asked me along,” Trevor said, “because now I can try out something the spy community wants to test out. This scanner isn’t much bigger than a fountain pen. But what about his luggage?”

“This bird has a scanner. It will light up if he has anything in his carryall.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Trevor hung back as Wolf and Josh greeted the man in a black Dutch cap. The man was clean on his back side and as he turned to greet Trevor, Trev was glad to see his ‘pen’ didn’t light up.

That all changed when Derek’s bag was put through the bird’s scanner.

“What the hell is that?” VanBuren asked as his bag was pulled out and put on the ground.

“Am going to have to ask you to open that Derek and let Trevor look through it,” Josh said quietly. “This bird scans everything going into it. You either have a weapon in there or a bomb or something that it considers dangerous.”

Trevor slowly opened the case and went through it piece by piece. And then he stopped and slowly with two fingers lifted out a communicator just like what they found in Anna’s purse.

“Hey that…..” Wolf’s hand muffled the rest of Derek’s words.

Trevor squatted on the ground, laying the found instrument next to his laptop which he booted up and began typing on. Smiling he signed something to Josh who gingerly took the instrument and walked back into the waiting area.

 Looking around Dr Bird spotted the Ladies Room. Knocking first and saying “Doctor coming in.”

Josh stared into the faces of three young women as he leaned against the wall and stuffed the communicator behind the back of the paper towel holder.  “A lady in a red hat said someone here needed a medic.”

There were giggles. “We don’t but maybe we should. Yes, I think definitely we might.”

Josh pulled his buzzing phone. “Dr Bird. Okay. On my way.” Nodding to the women, he said, “Looks like it’s another Ladies Room. Have a good day.”

When Josh got back to his bird he found Trevor kneeling on the ground with three other objects. “What do we have Trevor?”

“This little innocent looking thing could blow your bird out of the sky at a certain altitude. Derek said these were gifts from one of his regular clients … Mr Peterson. Looks like Peterson knows he lost the Tanner ranch and wants someone blown to bits.”

“And the other two?”

“This lapel pin is actually a camera. They are probably looking at us right now. Don’t believe it has sound but we’re dumping both of these into that greasy rain barrel at the side of the building. This third thing I have no clue. I took several images of it. Maybe Vin knows. But I don’t trust taking it onboard.”

Wolf reached into the front seat and pulled out a baggie. Using his penknife he poked several holes into it and then held it open for Trevor to drop the instruments in.

  
“This way the gunk will settle around them and hopefully kill them.”

“Peterson said they were just gadgets and Anna would know what to do with them. Are you sure you want to destroy them?” Derek asked.

Trevor and Wolf looked at each other with raised eyebrows. There would be no talking on the way back to the Tanner ranch.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Vin… why are you up so early?” Anna rasped as she eased out of bed and came up behind him.

“Hannah has decided to make breakfast for all the Rangers and I’m just trying to decide who I should wake up to help her. Most have been working on the barn all night.”

“Let me get dressed and we can see what she has to work with.”

“Thought you were a baker.”

“I was a chef first and then a pastry chef because no one wanted a head woman chef. And…. I could be the chef for your hotel until you found someone to take over …unless I fell in love with the place then I might not want to give it up.”

Vin leaned against the front door and waited for Anna to get dressed and join him. A vibration in his pocket reminded him he needed to turn his phone on.

“Tanner.”

_“We just landed on the front lawn. Not sure this is really Derek. We found some other things in his carry-on and he mentioned he got them from a customer named Peterson… and that Anna would know how to use them. We ditched them all but Trev has images on his computer. Maybe you or Colter know what they are for.”_

“Anna and I just headed up to the kitchen. Hold on the phone here is ringing.”

Vin started for the phone but Anna was there first. Vin tensed as she answered and relaxed when he heard, “Sure Hannah, Vin and I were just going to the kitchen. We’ll head to the barn instead.”

Finishing his call, Vin said, “We’re headed to the barn dance. Wait until we’re inside and bring him along.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=- 

Anna walked into the barn’s kitchen and found Hannah who introduced her to Jimmy B.

“So what were you planning for these fifty Rangers?” Anna asked looking around.

Hannah laughed. “I’m beginning to think it was a wild idea.”

Anna asked Jimmy if she could use his pad of paper and took a pen off the counter.  “Okay, how many sausages to you have? …40 at the most. But cut up you’d have double that. What about eggs? Toast?”

Vin, Hannah and Jimmy watched as Anna sketched several different things on the pad.

Looking up, Anna asked, “Do we have bacon?”

“Yes. Lots of bacon,” Jimmy answered. “And biscuits.”

“Biscuits n gravy type or roll out kind?”

“Both,” Jimmy replied his eyes bright.

Grinning Anna said, “We can chop up the sausage and the bacon, give it a quick sauté, then put a spoonful in each biscuit triangle, roll it up and bake them. Pool our eggs for scrambling and what about fruit.”

“I’ve got peaches and pears from last year I’ve been trying to get rid of,” Hannah said with a grin.

“Get some guys and let’s get it out here,” Anna said as she looked up and saw Josh and Wolf.  “Wolf! Hannah needs some help. Roust up some men.”

Then the man who was with Wolf, who’d been looking around the barn turned to her.

“DEREK!” Anna screamed as she ran to him.

They hugged as several sleepy Rangers wandered in.

“Damn Anna Marie kijk je prachtig”  [ _Damn… Anna Marie… you look gorgeous.]_

Sis, wat is er mis?” [sis, what is wrong?]

Anna frowned and backed away. Looking over her shoulder she gave Vin a distressed look. He immediately was at her side.

“Who are you?” Anna demanded as she took Vin’s hand. “Well?”

“IK ben uw broer.” [I am your brother]

“NO! You are not my brother! My brother and I have not spoken Dutch together since I was ten years old. My brother does not call me Anna Marie. You might look like my brother but you are not him.” Anna said fiercely backing away from the man.

“Anna. Let us just talk somewhere,” the frustrated man said.

“He does not call me Anna either.” Anna barked before whispering to Vin that this man needs to go see Naomi.

Captain Tanner barked orders in a language only his Rangers understood. The man named Derek was taken to his knees and handcuffed. He was walked out to the Eagle with Josh following as Vin pulled his phone to call Red Feather.

“I’ll let you take care of him, my love. I’ve got to get breakfast going.” Then she kissed him and trotted back to the kitchen.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“I demand to know where you’re taking me! I have my rights you know.”

“Gag ‘em!” Josh ordered.

They were airborne in seconds as Vin woke his cousin to alert him to what was coming.

_“You’re ruining my weekend Vin!” Red Feather growled._

“Just remember Cousin… the President himself asked us to find out who these people were. That foregoes anything else.”

Holstering his phone, Vin stepped back into the barn and looked around. He grinned at the ticket booth to his left and stepped around to investigate it.

A hand painted sign in red, white and blue said …’ **$5 a head – 0 yrs to 105, don’t matter. It’s five bucks a head.’**

Turning the corner he found a stool, a cash drawer made out of wood with all the slots for bills and coins. A lock box. A stack of notepads and a rubber stamp and a couple of ink pads. Looking at the stamp he was surprised to see a round circle with the words ‘Barn Dance’ in the middle.

“Where in the hell did they find this?” Vin wondered out loud. Looking up he watched Colter direct three different groups of men.  _Colter… hey baby boy._

Sgt Colter’s head snapped up and he looked around. _Master?_

_Have you had any sleep?_

_Been working all night sir._

_I’ll give you some release later._

_No place here …._

_There is a place…known about by only a few. After breakfast, you will help me with a project._

Anna looked up to see her future husband give a half salute to one of the Rangers. Vin’s eyes were glancing around and he was shaking his head. She looked around the kitchen and then skirted down one side of the barn to him.

“Vin. Everything all right?” Anna asked slipping one of his arms around her waist.

Kissing her he whispered, “I thought they would at least get some sleep, but they haven’t. They’ve worked through the night. What they have done is amazing. I can’t believe it is the same place.”

“They are dedicated to their Captain. Would walk through fire for you I bet.”

“How did you know about Naomi?” Vin asked.

“I remembered some things. Will I get to know her better? I’d like to have her as a friend.”

“Robert is my cousin and the investor/banker for my corporation, so yes, we will be seeing them again. He is trying to track those trust funds that were for you and Patricia. He has a friend in Switzerland who is checking. Seems your grandfather didn’t trust Dutch banks and put both of them into Swiss banks.”

“I remember Naomi’s voice. I remember the picture of my father with those damn feathers walking toward me and then walking away without them. And the revelation that I couldn’t hear as he set the empty jar down. And… your friend knows someone in Switzerland? Vin, something happened between my parents. I don’t think my mother died in an avalanche. It wasn’t the season for them when she went skiing.”

Wide-eyed Anna looked at her lover. “Opa left money to Mama too …oh Vin.”

Vin held her close as he again pulled his phone to call Red Feather.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

In Denver, on the 10th floor of the Federal Building, things were quiet in Team Seven’s ATF bullpen. Nathan Jackson, team medic, is online reading some medical journals. Josiah Sanchez, team profiler, is playing his usual game of Freecell Solitaire. The team’s undercover agent, Ezra Standish, is reading early morning emails from his friend Capt Vin Tanner who will soon be the team’s new sharpshooter. Buck Wilmington, demolition expert, is standing in the doorway of Team Leader Chris Larabee’s office his longtime friend and fellow SEAL buddy. All is quiet as they anticipate the arrival of the team’s new sniper on Monday.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Master!” Came a hoarse whisper from behind Anna. “Bees. At the pond.”

“Randy? **COLTER! Need an EpiPen now**!” Vin shouted.

Without even thinking, Anna said, “I’ve got one,” as she bolted for the door a Ranger hot on her trail.

“Is the BEE here? Bring it down. HANNAH! Is there still an Urgent Care on Riley Road?”

Hannah came up to the group just as three Rangers picked up Randy.  “Josh isn’t here. Who’s going to fly that thing?”

“I am. Call them! Tell them we’re coming in. And call a bee man. There are bees down at the pond.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Looking around the bullpen Buck suddenly realized his roomie was nowhere in sight. “Hey. Where is JD?”

“I do believe that Mr Dunne and his trusty little laptop are in the conference room.” Standish said as his phone buzzed.

_In French, Ezra heard. “I’ll be damn lucky I get there by Monday. All hell is happening down here. Someone who said he was Derek VanBuren isn’t. Rangers allergic to bees are getting attacked. Anna remembered it was her father who put the feathers in her ears. I need a vacation Ez!”_

Chris and Buck slowly opened the conference room to find their youngest member sitting at the far end of the conference table with some papers, his eyes glued to his laptop.

“JD? What’s going on?” Buck asked walking into the room.

“What?” Dunne yelped looking up. “Nothing. Nothing’s going on.”

“Then why are you in the corner?” Larabee wanted to know. He walked around behind his computer techie just as JD closed his laptop. Chris reached over and lifted the cover back up.

“Texas Police? You’re listening to a scanner?” Chris quipped.

“You… ah, asked me for info on Tanner and…”

_“Medic Bee One to Riley Urgent Care.”_

_“Tanner? Josh letting you fly that?”_

_“Dr Bird is airborne to Amarillo. Got a Ranger here with multiply bee stings. He’s highly allergic. Anna has administered two EpiPens… he’s on the verge of shock. Be there in five.”_

_“Anna the girl you’re marrying at four today?” a chuckle asked._

_“Hell, isn’t anything a secret here?” Tanner mumbled._

_“Not when our Best Trooper of the Year is defecting to Denver ATF. Land by the front door, we’re waitin’ on ya Vin.”_

“Best trooper of the year?” Buck questioned. “JD. See what you can find on that.”

 -=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

 


	6. The Bee

 

The Bee landed on the grass near the front door and Vin watched as nurses raced with a gurney to the mini-chopper. Anna moved with them as they rushed Randy in.

At the ER doors Randy was still holding Anna’s hand and he cried out when she let go. Bending over him, Anna whispered, “Master is with you. Always will be.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

JD ignored Buck, his fingers were flying over the keys. Suddenly almost on cue, as Ezra walked in to see what was going on, the urgent care’s security camera was showing Team Seven an image of a rather large bumble bee.

“What the heck is that?” Larabee groused.

“Dr Bird’s Bee.” Standish stated walking up behind Mr. Dunne.

“And WHO is that?” Buck asked wide eyed as a handsome young man with shoulder length hair wearing an Army uniform eased out of the cockpit.

 _Master._ The word went through JD’s brain so fast he couldn’t stop it. He watched Vin stop in his tracks and look around.

They all watched the long-haired man do a slow turn.

“What’s he doing?” Buck asked.

“Mr Tanner is scanning the area,” Ezra replied. “He heard something and is checking to see if there is a threat.”

“Heard something?” JD mumbled as Tanner spotted the security camera. JD stared at his Master. The man who had saved his life at a club in Boston.

*   
_Turn. It. Off. Now!_   


“Huh!” John Daniel gulped as he hit the off button and slammed the cover down. _He’s in Texas. I’m here. How?_

“JD! Bring it back up!” Larabee ordered.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=

 Vin smiled as he walked into the Urgent Care building. He had just proved to himself again that he could communicate across the miles. Though this time there was a camera involved.

“Anna.”

“Vin… they took him and have started an IV,” Anna said coming up next to him.

“What are you allergic to, that you carry those?” Tanner asked.

“Not me. When I worked for the deaf school… that’s how I know their sign language. Several kids were allergic to things and I just got used to carrying a few in my purse.”

The double doors swung open and a white-coated man walked out and looked around.

“Vin!”

“Jamie! You made it through med school.”

“I definitely did. And tell Josh I love ER medicine. Your man is this way. I can’t understand what he is saying.”

Taking Anna’s hand, Tanner followed Dr Jamie Wiersma into the emergency room staging area.

Randy Winkler’s eyes were on the door. His Master. He needed his Master. If he was going to die of bee stings he wanted his Master here. He closed his eyes for just a second. He thought it was a second but then he felt the fingers on his neck and his eyes darted open.

“Easy cowboy,” Vin said slowly stroking Randy’s neck. “They are giving you some juice. Franklin will be spending the night with you and bringing you home in the morning.”

“Missss the …wedding.”

“Can you tell me where the bees were?” Vin asked.

“Down…by…the…pond. A big swarm. They will attack everyone.”

“Hang loose cowboy. I’ll be back later.”

“Anna, come. We need to call the ranch and we can’t do it in here.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

 “B-But…” JD stammered as he slowly opened up his laptop and booted it up. _Maybe he’ll be gone by now._  JD groaned when he saw the Bee was still parked in the same place.

“I’m sure Mr Tanner will understand Mr Dunne.” Ezra responded quietly.

“Looks like he’s putting his woman into that little thing again,” Buck said to no one.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin pulled his phone as he walked toward the Bee then stopped as his eyes spotted Franklin’s approach. Motioning Anna into the Bee, Vin texted Ezra that he would be calling him in a few minutes and to put the call on speaker.

After making sure Anna was buckled in Vin looked up at the camera and gave a two finger salute.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“What the hell!?” Larabee barked. “He saluted us.” Chris turned angry eyes on his undercover agent.

“Mr Tanner has perfected some talents that his mother had. Yes, he knows he is being watched. Knowing him, I am sure he has done a thorough check on all of us before he put in his application to be our sniper.”

“What kind of a check?” Buck asked.

Instead of answering Standish looked at the text message he’d just received. It was JD who ventured an answer.

“I met one of his Rangers in Boston. He said their Capt checks everyone who comes into his unit or works for him through the FBI and through military sources. He doesn’t like surprises the guy said.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

On the lawn of the Urgent Care Center Vin talked with Franklin about Randy and the bees. It was decided that two Rangers would stay with Randy and call when he was ready to be released.

Franklin walked back to his bird and Vin climbed into the Bee’s cockpit. “How you doing darlin’?”

“There are men in a room watching us,” Anna said her voice etched with concern.

“Yup, and I’m going to call there right now.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

The whole room jumped as Ezra’s phone rang.

_“Ez, got a number of things happening here. Tell Travis I may not be there until Tuesday or Wednesday. The Ranger that I just brought in discovered a swarm of bees down by the pond where my mother’s ashes were scattered. Which is where the wedding was going to be this afternoon.”_

“This is Chris Larabee,” Chris all but growled. “My paperwork says you report in on Monday.”

“Well, Chris Larabee… since I haven’t seen any paperwork that transfers me into your unit yet, I don’t think you can hold me to that.”

“Now look, Tanner!” Chris barked.

“JD. Ezra. Look forward to seeing you again. Padre…you and I have to talk.”

Agent Sanchez laughed. “Vin, tell me! Was it a boy or a girl?”

Tanner answered with a smile. “It was a boy. Named him Michael after my father. He is almost 8 going on a hundred.”

“Tanner….” Chris began.

“Larabee! I suggest you call Sebastian and ask him about me. I’ve already had a chat with him about you. See you next week.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Team Seven stared as the small chopper went airborne and then was gone.

“This guy called Sebastian?” Buck questioned loudly.

“Mr Tanner trained under Sebastian.” Standish replied quietly as he put his phone away.

“If he is a Dom,” Chris growled. “He’s not going to work here.”

“Actually, Mr Tanner went beyond Sebastian to the House of Amsterdam.” Standish replied as he headed for the door.

Buck and Chris exchanged looks.

“The House of Amsterdam?” Buck queried. “Isn’t that where bondage masters train?”

“Is it?” Ezra asked as he left the room.

JD went to a military site that he’d gotten some images of Vin off of. No way was he showing Chris the ones he’d saved of Vin or that Vin had sent him.

“Chris…” JD said cautiously. “Here is an Army site I found that has pictures of him.”

Chris Larabee glanced at the page and then did a double take. “Email that link to me JD.” And then he walked out of the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Anna touched Vin’s leg. “There was a man in black there. I didn’t like him very much. You dream about him sometimes… and you wake up screaming.”

Tanner shot her a surprised look.

“My mother had this gift. I don’t think Patricia did. I don’t know if my grandmother did. But I think now my mother saw her future. She told me some things that I am just now remembering. One was that I would marry a man who was a master of men. I didn’t know what that meant until Randy called you master. You control your men by touch…but you don’t have sex with them. Aren’t any of your Rangers married?”

Vin grinned. “Yes, many are married. They are here because we bonded in battle. Are alive because we kept each other alive. The single ones like Colter, Randy, Bebe… they joined the Army to find a family of brothers. They either don’t have family or were kicked out by parents who couldn’t handle them so they joined the service and found their way into my unit. I tamed them… rough sex… bondage… pleasure like they’d never experienced before… even love of a master who found time for them and listened.”

“We better have a big house on your mountain then.” Anna said looking at him.

“I think we’ll build a couple of bunkhouses for them to hang out in.” Vin said as he landed the Bee near the barn. “They understand that the Master of the mountain is taking a Mistress. That means, darlin’ that they will be comin’ to you too.”

“Me?” Anna gasped wide eyed.

“They have mothers, grandparents, sisters ….need help on gifts or just dealing with women. Oh yeah… you will be in hot demand,” Vin answered chuckling.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“Vin!” Colter called as Vin and Anna started for the house.

They turned as one to face the man who called to Tanner.

“Captain. Thought I better warn you. Birdman’s side trip was to Aspen.”

“Aspen?”

“He wanted to see if he could talk Derek into coming for the wedding.”

Anna burst out laughing. “Of course he said no. His restaurant is more important that anything. He didn’t even come home for our mother’s funeral.” She blasted angrily.

Turning, she looked at Vin. “Let’s see if they saved us some breakfast.”

‘When the hell did our mother die?” a voice blasted from behind her as her brother emerged from behind Birdman. “No one called me. No wonder she hasn’t answered any of my letters. I’ve been writing her once a week for eight years. Sending her pictures…. How did she die?”

Anna turned and stared dumbfounded at her brother. She was speechless.

“Anna said she died in an avalanche. But we are beginning to wonder if that was true. Anna said it wasn’t avalanche weather at that time of year.”

Finding her voice, Anna asked, “What were you sending her?”

“Pictures of my restaurant. The condo she bought me …a place she came to, to get away. Pictures of Lookout Mountain …she met Vin’s mother and fell in love with that place… oh hell.”

Vin and Derek locked eyes. Their thoughts were the same. Were their mothers killed to possess Lookout Mountain?

Mike Tanner and his son Andy looked at the two men. “What?” They barked in unison.

“What’s on Lookout Mountain besides the eagle habitat?” Derek asked.

“There are numerous caves that have never been explored… at least as far as I know and I’ve talked to a lot of old timers. There is an area that you can only fly into. It is actually inside one of the mountain peaks that collapsed eons ago. It contains a bottomless lake with a huge undertow. Josh and I have posted No Swimming signs… still when we fly in, we find tents and gear but never any people. We’re sure they drowned in the lake. The bottom is wherever the bottom of the mountain is.”

“Josh explained to me what’s happened with Anna and Alex. If my father and his friends found something on your mountain, it has to be the find of the century like some archaeology discovery that would bring in millions. Or minerals?”

“Oh hell!” Vin moaned. “My mother was an explorer and so was yours. She kept a journal,” Vin said looking at his father.

It was Hannah who had been standing on the porch watching them that answered.

“I have all her journals, Vin. Catherine said a time would come when you would ask for them, but not to give them to you until you did.”

“How many are there?”

“Five. You and Anna come in and have breakfast. I will get them. But remember you two need to go into town this morning to get a marriage license.”

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee leaned against his tenth floor window, his cell to his ear, waiting for Sebastian to answer his page. _A bondage master that was all he needed on his team._

 _“Christopher, to what do I owe the honor of your call?” Larabee’s dominatrix mentor questioned_.

“Vin Tanner. Tell me about him.” Chris asked tightly.

_There was a pause and then… “Vin Tanner is the deadliest sniper in the world. He never misses and there are many who would like to see him dead.”_

“He said he called you… about me. My undercover agent said Tanner trained with you.”

_“You have hired him as a sniper?” Sebastian questioned, surprised at the revelation._

“Judge Travis did. He starts next week… on my team.”

_“Vin only spent a month with me. He was already highly trained by the Army and for what he was interested in I referred him to the House of Amsterdam in The Netherlands. From what I have heard …he taught them a thing or two.”_

“He’s getting married in Texas later today. How…?”

_“How does he have men and a wife too? He gave me a demonstration. It was quite amazing. Simply by using his hands and his voice I watched him bring off my latest boy toy, of that time, to the highest climax I’d ever seen a man have.”_

“No penetration?” Larabee gasped.

_“None. Voice. Hands. Tongue.”_

“Tongue?”

_“I’m afraid you’d have to experience it to understand, Christopher. He will be good for your team. I must go.”_

Chris stared at the phone in his hand. “I must experience it? Not in a million years.” Yet something within him stirred and he had a gut feeling whatever Tanner did was coming his way.

-=-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-=-

“That marriage license was a lot cheaper here than at home,” Anna said as they left the City building.

“One thing about small towns… they don’t over charge,” Tanner answered with a smile.

“Didn’t you turn the wrong way?” Anna asked looking around.

“Thought we’d check out the church since being married by the pond is out of the question.”

Vin hadn’t been in the country church for six years. Not since the day he brought Michael home to meet his grandparents  and be baptized.

“Oh Vin… it is beautiful. All white… and the windows are magnificent.”

“Vin?”

“Pastor Howard.”

“Just got off the phone with Hannah. She told me about the bees. Sorry to hear that. I know that was your mother’s favorite place.”

Tanner watched a couple of men bring out candelabra and set it up along with several vases that were going to hold flowers. Finally looking at his former pastor he said quietly, “Yeah. Hannah said this little church is booked every weekend for weddings… everyone wants a country church wedding these days. Looks like we’ll have to wait until we get to Denver to get married.”

“Pastor Howard… Anna VanBuren.”

“Anna, I am glad to meet you.”

“This is so beautiful. I’m sorry it’s in use.” Anna said quietly as she watched a kneeling bench covered in white satin being put on the altar.

Vin took Anna hand and started walking back toward the large double doors.

“Yes, there is a big wedding here today. Friends flying in from all over. Some local hero home from the wars. Let me see what was his name…”

Anna looked over her shoulder and remarked, “It was nice to meet you Rev Howard.”

Vin was just reaching up to push the door open when Rev Howard said, “Oh I remember… that hero getting married today is Vin Tanner.”

Tanner spun around almost knocking Anna over. Vin glared at the man.

Benjamin Howard slowly walked to where Vin was standing. “Son… you were born into this church. Baptized here. No way I’m letting you get married anywhere else.”

“You got a wedding tomorrow. That means rehearsal would be tonight.”

“The bride was very understanding when I explained it to her. They are going to dinner first and then doing the rehearsal instead of the other way around. You will be dancing at that new barn dance place I’m hearing about by the time their rehearsal starts.”

======VMT=====

“You are well liked in this little town,” Anna remarked as by got back into his Jeep.

“Guess I wasn’t as bad as my brothers told me I was,” Vin answered reaching for his buzzing phone.

“Tanner.”

_“Captain, we have a problem,” Franklin said quietly. “Randy didn’t have permission to leave his base and when the ER called there for more updated medical information… hell, they are sending some MPs for him.”_

“Ask Dr Wiersma for a fax number that is close by.”

 

“Okay. Stand by there. Orders will be coming through for him shortly. When the MPs arrive present the paper to them,” Vin said looking up at Anna he smiled.   “Anna and I are downtown. We’ll stop by.”

Vin got into his newly painted Jeep, put his cell phone on the dash, hit speaker and said, “Margaret, are you there?”

_“I am in Denver at this weird little place, playing chess with a Russian counterpart. What do you need?”_

“I will be there this weekend. I never got the email that it was my hotel. I need military orders for a weekend pass for Sgt Randall Greene ..g r e e n e…  the authorizing signature is visiting base commander, Lieutenant Colonel George Grossman. Fax this to xxx-xxx-xxxx ASAP.”

“ _On it.”_

Vin started the car as Anna stared at him. “You have a computer that can do that? Forge a signature?”

“Actually darlin’ …there is no Base Commander by that name. But by the time the MP’s get back to their base, Randy should be back at his. I’ll have Josh or someone else fly him there after the wedding. He only has about three months left to serve. I don’t want him in the brig because of us.”

“He must love and respect you a lot to risk jail.” Anna said quietly as she began to understand more about Vin and her sister. She had never understood why her sister liked the military so much. Now seeing these Rangers and how they bonded to each other she was beginning to understand.

Vin parked next to a military Army jeep wondering how they got here so fast. Walking into the ER he could hear the heated arguments.

Franklin barked, ATTENSHUN! And the two MPs turned to see who was behind them. They stared at Tanner’s bars but mostly at the ribbons and pins he was wearing. Vin was glad Anna told him to keep his uniform on.

“You boys having a problem with one of my men?” Tanner asked coldly.

“Got orders to pick him up. He’s AWOL.”

“I’d like to know what kind of a jet you were on to get here in less than three minutes.” Vin said as Anna walked over to Franklin to whisper something.

  
Vin watched Anna take the papers, glance at them, and then looked up with a smile. Still waiting for an answer from the MP’s, Vin held back a grin as he watched her fold the paper into a little square and then unfold it.

“Well?” Capt Tanner barked.

“We’re, ah, in the area for the weekend and our Sergeant knew that. Said we hold him in the jail until Monday and then bring him when we come back.”

“And the papers…” Vin said pointing to what Anna was unfolding.  
  
“Our Sgt said there is no one there by that name. They don’t have any visiting base commanders.”

Tanner burst out laughing. “You guys are good… or your sergeant is pretty damn dumb.”

Tanner pulled his phone as it started a strange beeping. “Capt Tanner.”

_Margaret said in a very official voice. “You are not to reveal what rank Colonel Grossman is today.”_

“Yes ma’am,” Vin answered as the two MP’s quipped, “Rank?”

“Grossman works for Army Internal Affairs. He goes undercover to bases that get complaints about favoritism. Such as ... you are on a weekend pass but are on call. You can’t be both. He can’t station you somewhere just because there are an influx of GI’s in the area. Colonel Grossman is probably sitting in jeans in a local bar having beers with some of your friends. Your sergeant will be lucky if he is still a sergeant by this time next month.”

“Vin, should I put these papers back in Randy’s pocket?” Anna said quietly.

Vin nodded yes as he pulled his phone and spoke to Margaret.

“Margaret. Leave a note for Colonel Grossman regarding…Private Messerman and Sgt Crowe. They are on a weekend pass but they are also on duty. He might be interested to know how their sergeant writes that up.”

_“I’ll take care of it.”_

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Vin looked into the MP’s startled faces. “I suggest you go back to what you were doing… and if your sergeant calls … don’t answer the phone.”

Dr Jamie Wiersma stood there shaking his head. He’d watched the whole thing and knew his childhood friend was hoodwinking the Military Police.

“You’re still doing it, aren’t you?” Jamie asked looking at Vin.

“Doing it?”

“Selling refrigerators to Eskimos.”

Tanner burst out laughing. “When it serves a purpose, yes. By the time they sort it out Randy will be back at his base. How is he doing?”

“The three E-P Pens helped a lot. We’ve administered the anti-toxin and as long as Dr Bird watches him, I think you can probably take him home.”

==== VMT ====

Chris Larabee stared at the web links that JD had sent him. He could not believe that his new sniper was the man he had tried to take down in a back alley in Virginia. The man was beautiful. He’d become hard just watching him move. He was on the phone when Chris came up behind him, but it didn’t go the way Larabee wanted it. The man was fast and his friends were there too soon. He’d had to hide in a dumpster while they searched the alley for him. And now… that man was coming here. And, that man was a bondage master. Was Sebastian right? Was he going to experience this man? Or, would this man kill him for what he tried to do?

===== VMT ====== 

The Jeep was parked in front of the guest house and Anna had disappeared into the barn dance. Vin was in the guest house changing into jeans and an Army sniper tee shirt when Colt Hammer called.

_“Hey Vin. I am at your hotel. This is really an awesome place. I just had lunch with Mrs Carmichael and her cronies. They know a lot of history about this place. Believe it or not, they talked me into going down a shaft to the bomb shelter. What a history lesson! I have ordered the sign. I didn’t tell the lady it was being named after her. You mentioned British Airways… as luck would have it; I was bumped up into First Class and sat opposite two bigwigs from that airline. They want to talk with you when you get up here.”_

“Have you met Margaret? She is an artificial intelligence computer. All you need say is ‘Margaret’. Have you heard from Spider or Henry?”

_“Margaret introduced herself as soon as I walked into what must be the security offices. She has been taking …SHE’S A COMPUTER?”_

Vin burst out laughing. “Yes, she is a computer. She can think and rationalize on her own. She is designed by the same scientist that put together the NORAD computer. Tell her what you want or are thinking about and she can give you several scenarios to look at.”

_“I heard from Spider. He will be here tonight. Henry will be here on Monday. I called Rangeman Security. They have a couple of guys that are stopping by tonight. Between the four of us, we are going to go floor by floor and check out each room. Any squatters will be forced to leave or arrested. I also put up a sign out front that says Under New Management.”_

“Good. You’ll be hearing from some guys that are here about jobs. Start making a list for every hotel department we need a supervisor for. Margaret can help you. Also Ezra said there is an old mini mall attached to this place. I want that checked out too. The lady I’m marrying is a chef. She suggested a restaurant with limited hours. Have Margaret check into that. Not sure when we’ll be up. Some things are happening here and we may not be up until Tuesday or Wednesday, though I have to report to the ATF by Wednesday.”

Tanner opened the front door of the guest house just as Josh was about to knock. Vin stepped out and they walked toward the house as Josh explained that Randy was comfortable in Alex’s bedroom and should be able to attend the wedding which had been moved back to six because the groom of the wedding for tomorrow was stranded at the Dallas Airport.

“Okay. We need to get Randy tucked back into his bunk at his base by midnight. Who can do that? Plus a couple of dead bees on the floor near his bed.”

“I already called a friend who is working at the Urgent Care just off the base. We’re going to fly Randy there and they will provide any ‘cover’ needed for him. Since Robert is coming, I figured I can talk him into flying Randy and me back there.”

===VMT====

Vin checked on Randy, then walked to the barns and had a chat with his father. He was shocked when his father said he was leaving the ranch to Vin and not Andy.

“What about you and Hannah?” Vin finally asked. “Those Rangers are planning a double wedding. Have you asked her yet? Only have a few hours left.”

Mike Tanner looked at his son. “I loved your mother so much. More than life itself. More than this ranch. I don’t know what I would do without Hannah. She has kept this ranch running for many days when I felt like just walking it away.”

“Then why not leave the ranch to her?”

“When you marry someone …you, ah… have to have sex with them.” Mike said quietly.

“That’s usually true,” Vin answered with a chuckle. “However, there are many ways to show love without doing the physical act. Have you asked her what her feelings are?”

Vin’s head snapped up as he got a whiff of the Roses’ perfume that Hannah always wore. Smiling, he said, “Why don’t the two of you talk about it? I need to find my bride and talk to her too.”

=====VMT=========

Walking into the barn dance Vin was astonished to see a set of drums and a couple of guitars on stands set up on one side of the large room. Around it was a four foot picket fence. Benches with padded cushions were now permanently fixed in front of the windows with some mini chairs for kids scattered in a few.


	7. Joseph

 

 _If you’re married you have to have sex with her._ This thought went full speed through Vin’s brain.

_Does that mean he and Catherine never had sex? Who the hell fathered us then?_

Vin pulled out his phone as Maggie beeped him.

_“Ezra is faxing you the prenuptial agreement for Anna to sign. It is coming through your father’s fax shortly.”_

“Miss Maggie. I’d like you to run a quick genealogy check on the Tanner’s. Need to know if there are twins on either side.”

_“I will be glad to check on that.”_

-=-=-=

Vin quickly checked the fax in his dad’s study. Glancing through what was sent, Vin then made an additional copy before heading to the kitchen.

“Hey, you two! Have you seen Dad?” Vin asked rolling up the papers in his hand before slipping them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“They are in the barn somewhere,” Hannah replied as she looked at a list of groceries she needed.

“Where in the barn?” Vin persisted.

“Wherever he and Paul go,” Andy answered. “I think maybe that room you made.”

“That room has secret intelligence information in it. You need a special key…” Vin groused.

“Paul, the hardware man, can get in any lock,” Andy cut in, surprised to see his brother pulling out his phone.

“Bear. Need you to get a couple others and take off the front panel of the Command Room we made. Andy will show you where it is.”

_“The sound proof room… couple guys were hoping to use that later.”_

“Seems my dad and a friend has been using it. Andy needs it for winter storage.”

_“Shit! Your … we thought that man who arrived was a bit too friendly….”_

“We’ll take the hidden Intel stuff out in the morning or later tonight.”

_“Intel? Oh right, this is for Andy’s benefit, right?” Bear answered at first wondering what Intel was there._

“Definitely,” Vin concluded.

Looking up, Vin smiled into his older brother’s face. “Would you show them where the room is? They will take the steel hinges off and then you and Bear can pry the door open. Might as well use the door for something else. It is pretty solid.”

Vin watched Andy walk out the door before turning back to Hannah.

“I need to see my mother’s bedroom,” Vin said seriously.

“I think you know where the master is, Vin.” Hannah answered without looking up.

“I know where the master is. That is not where she slept. In fact, I am beginning to realize my parents may never have slept together. Or even consummated their marriage.”

Hannah’s head shot up. She merely nodded, leading him down the hall to the bedrooms. The first door past the master she stopped.

“This was Catherine’s room. I came shortly after they were married. She told me she fell in love with a gay man who wanted a family. She agreed to marry him as long as she could have children by someone else. I had the feeling she was involved with someone who was going off to war. She has journals of her travels to Lookout Mountain and to Austin. In the journals, she talks about the two men who fathered her children. She has a safe in her closet, come. She told me the journals were to be turned over to you.”

_Beep, beep._

“Yes Maggie,” Vin replied quietly.

_“There are no twins on either side of the family. However, I did find birth certificates for you and your brothers. Both filed in Austin, Texas. The father listed  for the twins is Justin Allen Bebee. Your father is Joseph Allen Bebee, Lt. Carter Bebee’s father. His parents divorced shortly after he was born and his father lost visitation rights. Don’t understand why. Anyway, he and Carter reconnected when Carter was in junior high.”_

_“Justin Bebee was in the Marine Corps and has since retired. He is presently living in Colorado Springs and is a consultant for the Air Force Academy. Perhaps he was a flying officer. I could find nothing on his service record. Perhaps like yours, it is sealed.”_

_“Joseph was in the diplomatic corps for a few years but your mother met him in Austin at an art gallery. I have found some photos of them that were in the Austin paper. I have stored them in a folder titled, ‘Austin.’ Most involve her sketches which are quite beautiful.”_

_“Joseph and his twin did not grow up together. They are not identical. Perhaps she met the twin first, as the age of your brothers are five years older.”_

“Thank you Maggie. I appreciate this information. Any thing else?”

_“After meeting with the City of Denver’s Historical Committee, Colt and Ezra have decided to name the hotel … The Federal Hotel. There will also be a historical marker placed in the green area. And the Committee would like the bomb shelter to be available for tours during the summer months.”_

“Okay. That was one of the things the city wanted … to have input in naming it. Tell Ezra and Colt, it works for me. I’m sure this name will put Mrs. Carmichael at ease. Still, tell Ezra to alert our lawyer regarding Mrs. Carmichael’s daughter.”

Vin looked at Hannah as she opened a huge walk-in closet.

“The safe is here. Cat said the combination is the same as your bicycle lock. Hope you remember.”

Minutes later the two sat on the bed and looked at three large envelopes. Each envelope was marked with the name of Catherine’s sons … **Alex** **…** **. Andy** **…** **.Vin** **…**

“I think Andy and I need to open these in here. There is more privacy here. Alex’s … don’t know. Should we open?” Vin questioned.

“Perhaps we should. There may be something there that would help him,” Hannah responded

-=-=-=-=

“This is it!” Andy said. “Paul comes every Tuesday after work and early Friday afternoon. Have no clue what they do here.”

Bear and four other Rangers looked at each other. They **knew** what was going on in there.

“Captain said to take the door off!” Bear barked. “Andy needs the room. Let’s do it.”

“I’m the tallest here,” Christopher Batten said, towering a good foot above the tallest Ranger. “No need for a ladder. Just tell me what to do, Bear.”

Andy took each steel pin as it was pried up and pulled out. He dropped them into a canvas bag to be used elsewhere.

“Okay,” Romeo stated tightly, knowing what was going to be found on the other side. “Slide it to the left. The track should hold it up.”

Andrew “Andy” Tanner watched the heavy door move open. What he saw inside, dropped his jaw to the floor. His father cuffed to the wall and gagged, being fucked by Paul Hatman, the hardware man.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Andy screeched at the top of his lungs, bringing numerous other Rangers and ranch hands into the horse barn.

It was several minutes before Paul stopped his movement and collapsed on the back of his lover.

“Get the hell out of here Andy!” Hatman bellowed.

Under him, Mike struggled as he became aware of other voices.

Chris Batten boldly walked into the room and lifted Mike off the hook he was cuffed to. Batten caught the man as he fell. Pulling the gag out, he let it pool around the man’s neck.

Mike mumbled Andy’s name. But Andy was long gone. His son had made a beeline for the house, puking up his breakfast as he ran.

-=-=-=-

“You better go into the kitchen, Hannah. Andy’s going to come roaring in there fuming. I’m going to open Alex’s. Then I will reseal it and put it back in the safe.”

Going back into the closet, Hannah came out the a medium sized padded, lavender printed box with a lock.

“There is a key on your key chain that fits this box. It contains the journals she kept while exploring Lookout Mountain, plus a diary. She said you are to read the diary first,” Hannah explained placing the beautiful box on Catherine’s bed.

“Why am I just receiving this now?” Vin asked curtly.

“She said to give it to you when you started exploring Lookout Mountain. There are sketches of some of the things she found inside the mountain,” Hannah responded quietly.

“If Lt. Bebee comes looking for me, send him down here. Andy too.”

-=-=-=

Andy Tanner roared into the kitchen minutes after Hannah returned.

“I need a beer! Twenty beers probably won’t be enough!” Andy roared as he reached into the refrigerator.

“What’s happened?” Hannah ventured quietly, seeing the stress on Andy’s face.

“My dad and Paul have been lovers all these years! He just married Catherine to be respectable. Hell, he probably isn’t even our father,” Andy groaned, taking a swig of beer.

Hannah stared at him. _All these years …why didn’t Mike explain his marriage to his boys._

“Vin’s in Catherine’s bedroom. Why don’t you take your beer in there? We found some things in her safe.”

“In her safe? I thought no one had that combination?” Andy mumbled looking up.

“Found a slip of paper on one of the shelves,” Hannah lied. “Said the combination was the same as Vin’s bicycle lock.”

“And he remembered that?” Andy asked as he picked up his beer and headed to his mother’s bedroom.

-=-=-=-

Vin read the hand written letter that was in Alexander Tanner’s envelope. It appeared their mother knew Alex was going to be in trouble in his future. Though it didn’t elude to what kind. It did say kids from college would lead him down the wrong path. There was also a birth certificate listing Justin Bebee as Alex’s father, plus a bank book for a bank in Austin. A month before she died was the last handwritten entry. Vin wondered if they all had that amount.

Vin folded everything back up and put it back into the safe. He would check with Alex’s lawyer on Monday morning regarding the birth certificate and the bank account.

Vin stood in the doorway of the closet and surveyed the bedroom. _Greens, purple, reds…. All her favorite colors. Oh Mama… I wish you had told us of your visions. Of your pain._

Vin walked to the brass antique bed and picked up the two remaining envelopes. He tossed Andy’s to the foot of the bed; then picked up his and slowly sat against the headboard. He had was just beginning to read his letter when Andy burst through the door.

“VINCENT MICHAEL TANNER DID YOU KNOW WHAT DAD WAS DOING?” Andy Tanner shouted as he entered the bedroom.

Vin looked up into this brother’s stressed face. Should he tell Andy, yes he knew or not?

“What was he doing?” Vin answered calmly. “Are they making some Christmas do-dad?”

“Christmas?” Andy mumbled, his anger suddenly defused.

Putting his can of beer on a doily, Andy walked to the bed. He glanced down at the envelope. Then picked it up and sat opposite his brother.

Quietly Vin muttered, “I sure wish Mom had told us about her marriage and why she married Mike Tanner.”

“Holy shit!” Andy gulped loudly. “Look at how much money is in this bank book? Do you and Andy have this much?”

“Is it over two hundred thousand?” Vin asked.

“Oh yeah. What about Alex?”

“Hannah and I opened his. He has one hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars. But …whatever is in these accounts is still producing interest, Vin explained.”

“So its more than this?” Andy wanted to know. “Do you think if I saw our banker here, he could find out?”

“I think that is a great idea. He could find out much faster than we could and … he knows us and can verify who we are. But …I think we need these birth certificates for proof also,” Vin answered as Lt. Bebee quietly entered the room.

“This birth certificate says that Justin A Bebee is my father..., well, Alex and me, I guess. Is he related to that Lt. Bebee?” Alex wondered out loud.

“Is he Carter?” Vin asked as his lieutenant stood gaping in the doorway.

“Justin is my dad’s fraternal twin. They weren’t raised together. They met in high school and discovered they had the same birthday. Started asking questions and discovered that Justin had been kidnapped by a nurse who had lost a baby.”

Continuing, Carter said, “Just got a text from my dad. He wants to come to the wedding. He would fly to the ranch and drive in with us.”

Vin read off the phone number his mother had put in her letter, asking Carter if that was still active.

Instead of answering, Carter blurt out, “Where’d you get that box?”

Vin looked from the box to Carter, then pointed to a chair and ordered the man to sit.

Suddenly, Andy jumped up. “I’m calling our banker. Need to find out about this. I’ve wanted to start my own business. Now I can do it.”

Halfway through the door Andy stopped. Turning he quietly asked, “Do you think I can call this number and talk to him?”

“I think you should,” Vin answered. “That’s why Mom gave it to you. And Andy, ask him if he is the one who explored Lookout Mountain with her.”

“Okay Bro.”

Carter still stood in the doorway as Vin picked up his cell phone and tapped in the numbers that his mother said belonged to his father.

-=-=-=-=

In Austin, Texas, Joseph Bebee stared at the red cell phone on his desk. He wondered why he still kept it current. It had been five years since Catherine died. Every day without her had been agony.

Joseph pushed back from the mahogany desk Catherine had given him as a birthday present. He had texted his son Carter after hearing several Army Rangers talk about Captain Vin Tanner getting married. He knew Carter was already there.

When the red phone began ringing, it took Joseph several seconds to realize what was happening.

-=-=-=-

  _“Joseph.”_

“Vin Tanner. Sorry it took so long to call, sir. No one told me I was the only one in the family that knew the combination to Catherine’s safe.” Vin said as he heard Carter gasp his mother’s name.

_“When can I see you? We have much to discuss,” Joseph answered._

“Were you are her funeral?” Vin wanted to know.

“ _Yes,” Joseph answered quietly._

“The gold heart you put into her hand…. They gave it to me before she was cremated. I’d like your permission to give it to my wife as a wedding gift.”

Carter stared at his Captain as he talked to his father.  

“Catherine was your mother?!” Came the quiet gasp as the man looked around. He slowly sunk into the only chair in the room.

_“I believe Catherine would love that. She had such visions for you. Many of which have come true.”_

“She had twins by Justin Bebee. Oddly, that was arranged through the local doctor here. Evidently, doc was astonished that she married a man who couldn’t give her children.”

_“She told me about Justin. She was a virgin when she met him. I have since gotten to know my twin. He said he was home on leave when the local doctor called him. That doctor also sent him photos now and then to let him know how the boys were doing.”_

_“When Catherine was due with you … Mike Tanner went hunting in Nebraska. She called me. I fly out to the ranch and picked her up. She stayed with me for two months. You came early. It was amazing to hold something that we had produced in my hands. Yet sad, as I knew I would have no input into your upbringing. Still I did … as Catherine continued to be my lover. I miss her more than words can say.”_

Vin Tanner stared at his phone as he listened to man who was his father.

“Oh hell! You were the diplomatic ‘suit’ to Germany when I was injured … my first Purple Heart!” Vin exclaimed.

Even Carter heard the laugh of his father through the phone.

_“Yes .. Sergeant Tanner…. I am the one you blew off. And you were absolutely correct! I knew nothing about what our military was up against or what kind of horrors you were seeing every day.”_

“When I got back to my base … I was promoted to Lieutenant. After telling you off, I thought for sure I would lose a few stripes.”

_“I told them you had the audacity of a good officer. I may have suggested First Lieutenant … glad they listened to me. I’ll be there in two hours. I will bring my purple box. Catherine has one also. We each took notes regarding our trips to the mountain. However, I received a call from a friend in Four Corners telling me someone had purchased the whole mountain….”_

“I purchased the mountain. I brought the strip with the miner’s cabin three years ago. I purchased the rest of the mountain, including the lake, the caves … the eagle habitat … this morning. Now, I going to have to see what I have left so I can build a house there.”

_“I am sure the trust fund I set up for you, the day after you were born, has enough in it to build several houses. See you in two hours, Vin.”_

“Trust fund?” Vin mumbled, staring at the phone. Looking up, Vin saw Carter gawking at him.

“Catherine was your mother?” Carter Bebee rasped quietly. “I met her. Never could understand why he didn’t marry her.”

Vin shook his head. “Now that I’m older, I can see that my parents were never together. Dad never held her hand. Didn’t put his arm around her. They were two separate individuals existing together. She lost her father when she was a teenager. Her grandfather was Native American. Raised in the Catholic church. Believed that when you married, you married for life. I’m glad she found happiness with Joseph. She always came back from Austin alive and happy.”

Vin pushed off the bed as Carter’s phone went off.

_“Carter. Please do not re-enlist. Your brother’s going to need you. I need you.”_

“Joseph?” Vin asked as he folded up his mother’s letter.

“He is asking me not to re-enlist. Seems he knows you are going to need me.”

-=-=-=-

Andrew Tanner sat on his super twin bed staring at the three hundred thousand dollars that was in his account. He’d written in that amount in his bank book. It had taken their local banker but minutes to find the account and get the present day balance.

Now he stared at his phone. Twice he’d started to dial and hung up. Seeing his dad naked …and being fucked by a church elder still played across his mind.

Getting up and stretching, Andy walked to the window and watched a variety of Rangers brushing off what he figured were their dress uniforms. As he watched them, Andy realized his biological father had also been a soldier.

Turning, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

_“Justin Bebee.”_

Andy gulped. He could do this.

_“Andrew?”_

“I go by Andy… sir. We just opened my mother’s safe and found … ah…”

_“Found a letter from Catherine and a bank book. I’m in town visiting my Aunt. I’d very much like to meet you. Dr. Warner has retired, but he’s kept me up-to-date on your life. You are quite the mechanical genius from what I hear.”_

“Mechanical genius?” Andy rasped. No one had ever called him a genius.

“ _Could I meet you after the wedding? I’d like to hear more about Alex. I understand he’s in a bit of trouble.”_

“I can’t believe what Alex did…” Andy rasped sorrowfully.

Twenty minutes later, Andrew Tanner closed his phone. Smiling, he walked to his closet wondering what to wear for his brother’s wedding. The man who fathered him was also a mechanical genius. He’d gotten bored in junior college and had joined the Marine Corps. Now he was a consultant at the Air Force Academy. He had invited Andy to come to Colorado. Much to Andy’s surprise, he had agreed to go.

-=-=-=-

Hannah Baxter stared out the kitchen window and watched Mike Tanner and Paul Hatman walk together towards Paul ‘s Ford 150 pickup. She noticed the Rangers gave them a wide berth. No one talked to either man. It was quite the opposite of what it had been before Paul arrived.

Hannah turned from the window shaking her head. “Things are going to change now. Vin will be leaving. Maybe Andy too. There will be no one left to inherit the ranch.”

-=-=-=-

“I need to get to the guest house and shower and change into another uniform,” Vin said rising from the bed. “I’ve been in this uniform too damn long.”

“That’s what I came for,” Bebee started. “Wolf, Josh and Anna have moved the two of your out of the guest house. You are now in the loft over the garage. Colter has a couple of wigs. Anna picked one. Four guys will be in the guest house for the night. Trevor has cameras on both entrances. Plus he put some high tech thing out by the pond and behind the horse barns. The things will pick up any human movement.”

Carter swallowed. When his Captain grinned, it wasn’t always good.

“I’ve heard you say more than once, that you wanted a brother. Now you have one. Get out of the Army and come to Lookout Mountain … or the Federal Hotel. Have a feeling our father is going to be camping out in Denver from now on.”

“Brother?” Carter questioned.

“Joseph is my biological father … you are my brother,” Vin stated quietly.

A grin as wide as the Grand Canyon spread across Carter Bebee’s face.

-=-=-=-

Andy, Vin and Carter all entered the large ranch kitchen at the same time Mike Tanner entered through the screen door.

Mike glanced into the angry eyes of his son Andy. Holding up his hands to ward off any accusations, Mike explained.

“Catherine knew about my lifestyle. I was raised with four bossy sisters. My sisters killed any attempt to marry … until I met Catherine Red Feather. We spent a week sharing our upbringing. Things we loved … things we needed. I told her I was sterile and couldn’t produce a child. Justin Bebee was on leave when we met him. Doc Warner introduced us. He was going on a dangerous assignment. He agreed to be a donor.”

Looking at Vin, Mike continued. “I never met your father, Vin. But I know Catherine loved him very much. If her family had allowed it, we could have divorced. But… since I wasn’t the father of the twins…. Well, we weren’t sure what would happen to them if we did. So, I put my life into the horses. She began going to Austin to sell her sketches … and there she met a billionaire named Joseph.”

“Billionaire?” Vin gasped looking at Carter.

“He’s a billionaire?” Carter mimicked.

“Joseph is coming to the wedding,” Vin offered as Anna and Wolf entered the kitchen behind Mike.

“There’s a State Police helio landing in the backyard,” Wolf stated, pushing into the kitchen.

“I called them earlier,” Mike responded. “I think Paul killed Catherine.”

“And, Vin, I think that man …Paul …was one the interrogators in Houston. Remember you asked me to try and remember? He kept staring at me,” Anna said. “Then made a deaf sign for death. He … he knows my father.”

“Wolf! Call the gate and tell the Rangers to hold the man in the F150 pickup. Dad, let’s meet in your study.”

-=-=-=-

Sergeant Carlos Gonzales walked into Mike Tanner’s comfortable study to discover several people waiting for him.  He was glad to see one friendly face he knew, former Texas State Trooper Vin Tanner.

Mike immediately introduced himself. “I’m Mike Tanner. I called you because earlier today Paul Hatman put that jar on my bookshelf. My bedroom is off this room. He didn’t see me, as the door between the rooms is a pocket door. I watched him use tongs to take that jar out of a paper bag and place it on the shelf.”

Vin stepped forward and stared at the jar. “In plain sight. The best way to hide something is in plain sight.”

Turning sharply, Vin looked at Carlos’ surprised face. “Don’t anyone move! I’ll be right back.”

Vin dashed down the hall back to Catherine’s bedroom. Something in her bottle display had attracted his attention.

Pushing open the door, he saw it immediately. The same jar. Only this jar was in a baggie with a handwritten note inside. Carefully lifting it off the shelf, Vin walked back to his dad’s study.

“Carlos. This is from my mother’s bedroom. It is some kind of homemade herbal tea that Paul Hatman gives to people.”

The group in the room, Anna, Mike, Carter, Andy and Vin watched as the State Trooper pulled out and put on vinyl gloves. Carefully he lifted out the note.

_“”Paul Hatman is poisoning me. This is the second jar he gave me. When a clump of hair came out I knew I was being poisoned. I have only touched the top and the bottom. I magnified the ingredients … arsenic is a major ingredient. He wants the ranch. Joseph is in Paris negotiating the release of two Americans from Iran. Please, please someone call him. He is the love of my life.”_

No one said a word. Stunned at the five year old message. Everyone jumped when Joseph’s voice was heard behind them.

“I have more evidence,” Joseph Bebee stated solemnly.

Vin turned and looked at his father. He’d seen the man before. But now he knew who he really was. The two stared at each other both breaking into a smile.

_“I picked up your groom stranded in Dallas. Dropped him at his fiancée’s. I think they are just going to elope.”_

_“Good. I was worried about him. His future father in law is an ass.”_

“OKAY, YOU TWO!” Carter barked loudly. “Stop talking to each other like that. How can you do that? Vin and I can’t do that. You birthed both of us.”

“Catherine had it,” Joseph answered quietly. “I have it. So Vin has it also. Actually Vin probably has….” Joseph began, but as his son cocked his head a ‘not here’ gesture, Joseph never finished his sentence.

“I am Joseph Bebee. I am Carter’s father… and I am Vin’s father. Though Michael Tanner is the one who had the privilege of raising Vin. For many years I was in the Diplomatic Corps for the U.S. I have a private line that only four people in the world know. One of those people was Catherine Tanner. She called that number the week before she died. Unfortunately, it was the same week my personal assistant was in a serious car accident. Only recently we retired that number. While doing so, we discovered several incoming calls that had never been answered.”

Joseph pulled the cassette from his jacket and handed it to the Trooper.

“I would ask that only Vin and Mike be present if you wish to listen to it here. This is the original cassette from the machine that answered that line. We have made two additional copies just in case it disappears from the Evidence locker. I also asked my Security Chief to do a work up on Paul Hatman. I have a folder in my helio for you. His real name is Paul Hartman. He has an open warrant in Tennessee for poisoning numerous women. He was never brought to trial because all the witnesses turned up dead.”

“I believe, sir," Carlos answered, "I will listen to this with the Cold Case team. And Vin, if I can use that phone, I’ll check on the open warrant on the man.”

-=-=-=-

Vin had showered and changed uniforms. Anna and Hannah were busy in the kitchen whipping up a light meal of sandwiches and salad before going to the church for the wedding.

Vin and Joseph were in Mike’s study in a discussion involving Lookout Mountain. Vin told his father he hadn’t had time to read the diary or any of the journals.

Suddenly Joseph asked, “I’d like to see Catherine’s room.”

-=-=-=-

Joseph touched the door of his lover’s room and suddenly jumped back.

“Have you scanned this room? Or any room in this house?”

Vin pulled his phone and called his Ranger techie. “Trevor. Need some rooms in the house scanned.”

_“Now? You’re getting married in an hour.”_

“Now! Trevor.” Captain Tanner barked, as Hannah came up behind the two.

“Vin. Pastor Howard just called. Marilee’s father cancelled the wedding.”

“What! Brian got there,” Vin yelped.

“It seems Mrs. Parker discovered Mr. Parker was stealing from the safe, money she had saved for the wedding. Marilee and Brian have packed up and ….”

“Are driving to Vegas, which is what they wanted to do in the first place.” Vin answered.

“Yes. And they will drive to Nashville on Monday. I told Pastor Howard we probably wouldn’t be there until seven, because of evidence found regarding Catherine’s death.  He said no problem.”

“Trev. Need this room scanned, and my dad’s study scanned.”

-=-=-=-

Joseph and Vin stood in the doorway as Trevor entered Catherine’s room wearing a headset. They watched the drone move up and down the walls. Four times it stopped. Each time, Trevor plied the camera or listening device off the wall and deposited into a specially lined pouch.

“How long to you think they’ve been there?” Joseph asked. 

“Don’t know for sure. Sergeant Gonzales gave me his card. I’ll fingerprint these. Trace where they are from and fax him the information. They will want these. Let’s have a look at the study. After the wedding, we’d better do the whole house.” 

“Agreed,” Vin stated solemnly. 

Five more devices were found in Mike’s study. Mike sat at his desk, stunned to discover he was being watched and listened to. 

-=-=-=-=- 

Joseph leaned against the dining room wall and watched Catherine’s family and friends walk through a light buffet of sandwiches, salads and desserts. 

When Vin stopped next to him, his son's plate was piled with three different sandwiches and four desserts.

“No salads?” Joseph quipped.

“I don’t eat rabbit food,” Vin acknowledged as he munched on a ham and Swiss sandwich.

Joseph burst out laughing, which brought the whole group to a standstill. The man hardly noticed. His attention was on his son. 

“Catherine didn’t like salads either. She would watch women in restaurants order salads. Then laugh when they would order a 5000 calorie dessert. I’d like to go back into that room.” 

-=-=-=-

“What are you looking for?” Vin asked as he watched Joseph inspect every corner, before opening the walk-in closet. 

“She told me she had put aside several of her sketches for you and Andy.” 

“Are they worth more, now that she is gone?”

“Some are. Some aren’t,” Joseph answered. “These, though, were made especially for the two of you. She didn’t feel Alex would appreciate them. Here we go. She described the box as ‘something for Christmas.’ “

“Hey, what are you two doing in here?” Andy ventured, looking in.

“Andy. Help me with this box,” Vin ordered softly.

Andy looked at the box. “How do we open it?” 

Joseph studied the odd shaped box. “She said it had a code. Vin?”

Vin examined the box on the floor from all angles. Then he dropped to his knees feeling the object to see where the pictures were inside. Then he made his hands into fists. Placing a fist on either side of the pointed top, he mashed his fists together.

Amazingly, the two sides fell free revealing four pictures. Two sketches of Catherine sitting on a large rock near her pond, sketching. Then one sketch of herself and Vin as a teenager. And one of Andy and her working on a car.

Silence filled the room. Then Vin saw another picture and slowly pulled it out.

Joseph was stunned at what he saw. The love of his life had captured the day their son, Vin, was born. Love poured from both faces. Love for each other. Love for the son they had produced.

“Dad? Joseph?” Vin ventured softly. “Where was this?”

Wet eyes looked into the blue eyes of his son. “It was … This was … two days after you were born. Shelby, my personal assistant, took a picture of us. I remember Cat saying she would sketch it up later. But this …. Damn, I miss her so much.” 

“For now,” Vin suggested. “Let’s put these back into the closet. Don’t want them disappearing.”

 -=-=-=-

The three men walked back into the dining room to find the place empty.

Hannah suddenly appeared from the kitchen. “Where have you been, Vin Tanner? Everyone is ready to leave. Get your jacket on. Anna, Wolf, Mike, Andy and Michael have already left.”

“Where’s Carter?” Joseph asked. “We’ll fly down in my bird.”

 Vin pulled his phone and called Carter.

 “Where the hell are you?” Lt. Bebee howled. “We’ve looked over the whole ranch for you.”

 “Why is it that all Rangers lose their common sense when on vacation?” Vin Tanner wondered out loud.

 “We were in the house. Did I give you the rings?”

 “Rings? You haven’t given me any?”

 “I have some!” Joseph barked. “Meet us at my bird.”

 -=-=-=-=

 Joseph clapped his hands together to stop his bickering sons arguing about the lost rings.

 Pulling a black velvet pouch from his jacket pocket, Joseph said, “I’d like you to use these. These are the rings that Catherine and I wore whenever we were together.”

 Vincent Tanner gawked at the white gold wedding band with a row of diamonds along each edge. The man’s ring was also white gold with one square diamond in the center.

 “Whenever she came to Austin, we put these on. Before she got out of the car … I would slid into the passenger seat and we would quietly exchange vows.”

 “She would slid this on my left finger saying, ‘I will love thee forever.’ And I would say the same to her. So, when we exited the car, we were just another married couple. Many people in my company thought we were married. I never dispelled it. We were married in our hearts. She was legally married to Mike Tanner, yet he had never consummated the marriage.”

 “We’re here, Joseph,” Henry called from the cockpit.

 “You are so much like her, Vin. It is a joy to be around you. Because being around you … gives me back, a piece of her.”

 -=-=-=-=-


	8. Every Saturday Night

The small Texas community church was filled to the brim. Standing room only.

As Vin took his position next to Pastor Howard, flanked by Lt. Carter Bebee and his son Michael, Vin was surprised to see who was present.

_Shit! Rangers. Marines. Special Forces. Two Colonels. Stan Leatherman. State Troopers. Maybe I died and this is my funeral._

_Vin Tanner!_

Vin blinked and looked around. Then his blue eyes fell on his father’s blue eyes.

_Knock it off. You are damn lucky … to be taking the woman you love …._

_Dad. In my book, you and Cat had what we call Common Law marriages. You were together more than seven years. So, rightfully, you two were married… just not my a priest._

Pastor Howard leaned close to Vin and whispered, “You ready, Vin.”

“Yes, sir.”

-=-=-=-

“You ready Anna Banana? You look gorgeous. Mom would be so proud,” Derek remarked with a grin.

The whole room came to attention when the organ started. For Anna, once she started down the aisle, her eyes glued on Vin’s, the ceremony was a blur.

When the rings were presented, Anna couldn’t believe what was in Vin’s hand. “Vin?”

“Courtesy of Joseph,” Vin whispered.

Words heard and recited were done automatically as they pledged their love for each other. Tears rolled down Anna cheeks as she and Vin knelt at the altar to light the Unity Candle. Anna had never seen this recital before. Two individuals, each taking a flame from an individual candle to light one bigger candle. A symbol of two coming together to be one.

_Vin and I are separate people yet we are one._

The new Mr. and Mrs. Vin Tanner stood grinning at each other as Pastor Howard said, “By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

As Vin gathered Anna in his arms for the first kiss as man and wife a voice was heard from the audience.

“Before you do that Falcon….” Colonel Houston bellowed loudly.

“Aw hell, Colonel!” Tanner yelped.

-=-=-=-

Joseph turned in his seat to see an Army Colonel and the Dutch Ambassador walking forward. Joseph stood as the men reached the front.

The Ambassador recognized Joseph and spoke to him in Dutch. Their animated conversation was lost on Vin as he stared daggers at his former Colonel who was grinning at him.

Vin was suddenly aware that all sound had stopped. He heard his father in his head. _VINCENT!_

Tanner looked down.

“Kiss her!” Joseph ordered. “But stay where you are. Carter. Would you take Michael and sit down here, please.”

Anna reached up and clasped her hands around her husband’s neck as Vin’s arms encircled her waist. Lips melted together as the two newlyweds forgot about their audience.

“GET A ROOM, FALCON!” Someone in the back of the sanctuary hollered.

Breaking apart, Anna looked around saying, “We’re in a room, aren’t we?”

-=-=-=-=-

“You could have clued me in, Colonel,” Vin rasped as the man stepped onto the stage.

Family and friends who had come for the wedding were suddenly aware that something serious was about to happen. Vin Tanner began to realize that Leatherman and several others were not here for his wedding.

“Many of you,” Colonel Houston began, “know this man as Sergeant Tanner. Some as Lieutenant Tanner. Very few are aware that he is now a Captain. There are numerous Texas State Troopers who are wondering how the ATF stole him away.”

“You all know him as an Army sniper. I would venture that many of you are alive because of this man’s expertise. It is because of his expertise … and the dedication to that job, that brings me here tonight.”

“Originally, this award was to be presented to Captain Tanner at the White House. However, when the Dutch Ambassador mentioned he’d never been to Texas, our Texas President thought Tanner’s wedding would show him Texan hospitality.”

”With a bunch of Rangers?” Vin put in.

After the laughter died down, Colonel Houston became serious.

“Vincent Michael Tanner, was recently promoted to the rank of Captain, by President Bush. It is highly unusual for someone to be promoted when they are leaving the service. No one argues with the President. However, those of us who have serviced with this man feel this promotion is long overdue.”

“Tonight.., I am here with the Dutch Ambassador to award Captain Tanner the Dutch Cross. For the civilians present here tonight, this award is equal to our Medal of Honor.”

“In a country that can’t be named. On a mission that can’t be named. Vin Tanner stood his ground as two of his elite snipers were mortally wounded. He was leading a coalition group of Dutch and American soldiers. Unbeknownst to him, one of the soldiers in the Dutch contingency was the grandson of Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands.”

“Holy Shit!” Rasped several soldiers in the pews.

“Lieutenant Tanner put his life on the line that day. He quietly ordered his Sergeant, Wolf Weber, to use their secure channel to bring in helios for a retreat. Tanner, however, gathered sniper rifles and ammunition and silently slipped away to defend the group against the oncoming enemy.”

“Three of his Elite Rangers, who were assisting in the evacuation, boarded one helio as others were taking off.  Obviously trained by Tanner..,” Houston said glancing at Vin. “They boarded on one side and disappeared out on the other side.”

Chuckling was heard throughout the church, with a few short comments.

“Takes practice to do that.”

“Don’t fall on the skids.”

“Button your coat first.”

Colonel Houston turned to look at his former Lieutenant, who simply grinned at him.

“This man … was seen standing his ground … facing off an armored tank. Using his own specially honed sniper rifle, Lieutenant Tanner aimed for a shot only highly skilled snipers can make. He shot a grenade type bullet down the barrel of the tank that was in front of him. The ensuring explosion took out several vehicles around it.”

 “What his three Rangers discovered as they worked their way to  where they thought he was, was something out of a Western movie,” Colonel Houston explained, looking the room over for Tanner’s Wolfman.

 “Wolf! Would you like to come up here and explain what you found?” Colonel Houston asked.

“Me, sir!?” Wolf groaned loudly.

Romeo who was sitting three rows from the front, stood up.

“We don’t know where he got the ropes but…. We found five enemy soldiers lassoed.., hogtied.., swinging in the breeze on the only four trees within miles. I’m pretty sure …the enemy was ready to take off …when they saw this cowboy roping people. Most Rangers and Special Forces know that Falcon’s Rangers use bird calls to communicate. This is how we finally found him. He was wounded, bleeding and leaning up against an abandoned vehicle. His first words to us were ….’what took you so long.’ ”

“None of us knew there was a Royal present,” Romeo continued. “I’m sure he learned how fighting forces from around the world can come together to defeat a common enemy.”

All was quiet as Romeo sat. Vin was right, many weren’t there for his wedding. What happened next surprised him.

The Dutch Ambassador rose from the front pew where he sat next to Joseph.

Walking up to his recipient, the Ambassador said, “I’d like Vin’s father Joseph to come forward.”

The Ambassador didn’t notice the stunned silence nor the fact that Joseph didn’t stand.

Vin calmly touched the diplomat’s shoulder. For the next five minutes Vin explained, in Dutch, that Joseph was his biological father. He explained that Mike Tanner raised him and that until today the two men had not met.

“I see. Well. Would Vin’s biological father, Joseph …and the dad who raised him, please come up and stand on one side of their son.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin stared at the medal that was now pinned to his Army jacket. He knew there would be photographers outside. It was why Leatherman and others were here. He just hoped Artie had been able to get some pictures of the ceremony.

With his arm around Anna, Vin picked up the microphone Pastor Howard had used and barked, “ATTENTION!”

When no one seemed to pay attention, Captain Tanner barked, “kwasi taibos!”

Joseph turned from introducing Andy to Justin Bebee, wondering why his son had shouted ‘monkeys’ in Comanche. He was amazed when silence descended in the sanctuary.

“Thank you,” Vin responded.

“Originally, Anna and I expected a quiet family wedding with a nice reception at Cat’s Barn Dance. Obviously that hasn’t happened. I do want to explain to the local folks who are here, that the barn my brother Alex built has been turned into another facility. My mother, Catherine Tanner, loved dancing. In her honor, we have turned that barn into a good old-fashion barn dance supper club. Now, for you Eastern folks, that does not mean it is a restaurant,” Vin explained.

Continuing, Vin declared, “Starting next month … every Saturday night, Cat’s place will be open. Potluck supper begins at seven. It is five dollars a head. Doesn’t matter if you are one years old or one hundred and nine. Price is the same. NO alcohol allowed. You’ll see that statement burned into the entry door.”

Looking around the room, Tanner offered, “The music depends on who shows up to play. Whoever plays, plays for Tips. There are containers on the front corners of the bandstand for those tips. If you want them back …drop a few bucks in. If you are in the high school jazz band and need to fill in the requirement for playing in public, contact the new ranch manager.”

“Franklin … you here?” Vin asked as a rugged looking, dark haired, six foot four inch man stood up. Franklin walked down the aisle to join Vin. He did not hear the whispers of several women saying what a gorgeous hunk of man he was.

“For right now,” Franklin began, “Cat’s Barn Dance will be open the first Saturday of the month. If we get a steady band that is willing to come several Saturdays a month… or trade off with others, it will be open more. We’d eventually like to have it open every Saturday night.”

“I’ll answer the question that someone back there asked,” Franklin said, pointing to a couple near the back. “The five dollars entry fee goes to pay the electric bill on that barn. Plus clean up and any repairs that may be needed.”

Franklin looked at Vin as an older woman, who appeared to be in her eighties, stood up.

“Mrs. Henry,” Vin responded quietly.

Mrs. Henry raised her hand toward the microphone. Pastor Howard appeared at her side with one.

“My name is Maryann Henry. I am eighty years old. I am one of Cat’s Girls. Years ago, Catherine Tanner needed help on a project. Young  married gals with kids or working mothers didn’t have time. One day, I saw Catherine hanging out our local Piggly Wiggly Grocery store. She was leaning against the wall taking notes. She was looking for untapped resource people. And she found them that day. Seven of us agreed to be on ‘her team’.“

“Cat’s Girls became the ‘mysterious people’ who put together funeral luncheons, high school graduations parties …boxes at Christmas time for local soldiers. We have done this and many other things since Catherine’s twins were born.”

“Just now, we have made the decision to be in charge of the Saturday night potlucks at Cat’s Place. We know who can afford to bring a banquet and who can’t. We know the cheap-skate who moans he doesn’t have any money …yet could afford to buy everyone here lunch.”

Vin grinned inwardly at that. He’d heard his mother complain about some rich old dude who claimed to be broke but wasn’t.

“We want to do this,” Mrs. Henry continued, “To make sure we don’t end up with all desserts … or green bean casseroles. Letting people know what to bring, makes it easier for the cook also.”

 “And … Joseph!” Mrs. Henry spoke sharply.

Joseph swallowed. He felt he was about to be dressed down by his grandmother.

“I am glad to finally meet you, sir. Catherine loved you so much. I think if her grandfather knew the circumstances of her marriage, he would have agreed to a divorce. The two of you were destined to be together. She spoke of you often to ‘her girls.’ Every time she looked at Vin … she saw you. He has your dry humor … your intensity… your smile and your eyes. ...Vin.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“It appears that you and Anna had no clue about the presentation tonight. So, I need to warn you. There are photographers and newsmen outside. You might want to sneak out the back.” Mrs. Henry ventured as she turned to sit back down, then stopped.

“God works in strange ways,” Mrs. Henry said looking directly at Joseph again. “I am Justin’s Aunt. We looked for him for years after that nurse kidnapped him. Now, it turns out he is the Tanner twins biological father and you are Vin’s father. The same genes produced brothers. Amazing what God can do.”

-=-=-=-

As the double doors burst open, Rangers began to leave. A row of others blocked the view of the front of the church as Vin, Anna and Michael, along with Joseph and Carter made their way to Pastor Howard’s study.

-=-=-=-

In the shadows of the choir loft, Mike Tanner proposed to Hannah Baxter. Hand in hand they walked into Pastor Howard’s study, not realizing who was there.

“Dad? Hannah.” Vin quipped, surprised to see them.

“Mike and I would like to get married,” Hannah spoke bravely.

“Several things happened tonight,” Mike began. “I realized that my lifestyle, which was brought on by my sisters, may have been totally wrong. I loved Catherine in my own way, but not as a husband should have. Over the years, Hannah has shown me a side of women I never expected to see.”

“Vin,” Hannah began. “You’re going to Denver. And from what I’ve heard, Andy is going to Colorado with his father. Mike and I have talked for years about turning the ranch into a place for troubled kids to learn responsibility. We’d like to do that. But we also feel we need to marry should anything happen to Mike.”

“Can we work it out to happen on Monday?” Vin asked. “I have to be in Denver by Wednesday.”

“Are you two sure about this?” Pastor Howard asked.

“Yes sir!” Came the unison answer.

Pastor Howard stepped to the door and spotted one of the church custodians. “Stewart! Check in the sanctuary to see if Mr. Sessions is still here. If so, have him come to my office.”

-=-=-=-

On Joseph’s jet helio, on the way back to the ranch, Vin Tanner shook his head and laughed. “Who knew, Old Man Sessions carried around marriage license applications in his pockets. He keeps half that fee and the rest goes to the County.”

Anna’s head was on Vin’s shoulder as she said, “A quiet wedding in the empty sanctuary with just you and Andy, Michael and the rest of us … was very nice.”

“Now Hannah gets to enjoy the pink wedding cake. It will be a zoo at the ranch. I didn’t think we’d ever get free of the news people.”

“I set up monitors at the ranch’s gate on the road. Only the Rangers already signed in and a few townspeople will be allowed in,” Vin remarked.

“And Mrs. Henry,” Joseph offered. “She wants to see the place so Cat’s Girls know what they are dealing with. Mrs. Henry is an incredible intelligent woman.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Dad! Look at all the cars!” Michael Tanner yelped as he looked out the window. “Do we know all these people?”

“What the hell is an ATF chopper doing here?” Vin wondered out loud.

“Looks like Sergeant Gonzales is back,” Joseph answered. “Hope that isn’t bad news for Mike. Find a place to land Henry. I’ll take my bags with me. Hang loose somewhere in case we need you.”

-=-=-=-

Vin walked into the kitchen with Anna, Michael and Joseph to find Hannah and Derek in a heated discussion.

“HELLO!” Barked Joseph.

“Anna!” Derek yelped. “Where have you been? We were ready to call the cops!”

“I got married, big brother. I’m wherever my husband is,” Anna shot back.

“Whoa! Time out!” Vin said calmly. “We got hung up with some journalists. And Artie wanted to take some pictures but everyone disappeared after the medal presentation.”

“Why are there ATF and State police choppers out there?” Vin asked.

“Sergeant Gonzales and two others are in Mike’s study with your man Trevor,” Hannah said nervously. “They found some tapes at Paul’s cabin that indicate Mike wanted Catherine out of the way.”

“Where’s Wolf?” Anna asked. “He needs to protect Michael. Vin’s worried something might happen with all this people here.”

“If someone will show me to one of the guest rooms, I will change clothes and take over protection of my grandson.” Joseph ventured.

“Are any occupied, Hannah?” Vin asked.

“Not yet.”

“He said I’m his grandson,” Michael chirped. “Does that mean I have two Opas?”

“You do,” Hannah answered. “Opa Mike and Opa Joseph.”

“Or you can call one Opa and one grandfather,” Hannah said. “Why don’t you show him where the guest rooms are? He can decide which he would like.”

“Okay,” Michael answered happily.

“Vin,” Joseph offered. “I will protect Michael tonight. I will change into casual duds. And I do carry a concealed weapon.”

“I noticed,” Vin answered with grin. “Anna, why don’t you help settle what is going on here, while I check the study?”

“I will do that. But we do need our first dance ….”

“We’ll get it darling.”

-=-=-=-

Joseph and Michael looked at three guest rooms. Joseph decided to take the last one as it was a bit bigger.

“This looks good Michael,” Joseph said laying his suit bag and duffle bag on the bed.

Looking around the room, Joseph noticed a daybed with a handle under it. Grinning, he said, “Michael. Look at this. It is a trundle. An extra bed. You could sleep here.”

“Wow. I’ve been here all this time and never knew there was a drawer bed in here. Nobody will close me up, will they?”

“I don’t think that will happen,” Joseph answered as he stripped out of his thousand dollar suit and hung it in the closet.

While Michael investigated the trundle, Joseph dressed in worn Levis, a long sleeve pullover gray shirt, plus a vest. He was just clipping his weapon on his belt when Michael looked up.

“I like this. Can I sleep here tonight?” Michael asked.

“I think that is a great idea,” Joseph answered.

“Did you know your grandmother, Catherine, was part Native American? Why don’t we try the Comanche word for grandfather? It is ‘kunu.’ “

“Kunu. Kunu and Opa. Wow, I got two names for grandpa that no one else has,” Michael chirped happily.

-=-=-=-

Vin knocked lightly on his dad’s study door and walked in without waiting for an answer. He was surprised to see Trevor and a State Police computer expert hovering over a recording device.

“Carlos. What’s up?”

Carlos Gonzales held up his hand for quiet. A few minutes later, Trevor’s head popped.

“Hi, Captain. You made it.” Trevor acknowledged.

Looking around, Trevor moved the laptop he was working with around so the others in the room could see it.

“I will play the tape slowly. You will be able to hear it stop and start several times. During these stops you will hear a click sound. This would be another person, stopping another tape that is going to be recorded into this one. The devices we found in this room earlier are probably what was used on this tape.”

“What about the recording mikes you found in here earlier. Were you able to trace where they went?” Vin asked. “Can you get copies of those conversations?”

“I would need a super computer for that. Plus it’s illegal.”

“I have an AI computer. And I’m a Federal Agent.” Vin offered with a grin.

“YOU have an AI Computer!! When can I met her?” Trevor asked happily. “Can I work for you?”

“Yes. Yes. And Yes.” Vin answered as he pulled his red phone from his pocket.

_“Yes Vin. How may I help you tonight?”_

Walking up behind Trevor, Vin answered his computer. “Maggie. I’d like to introduce Trevor Brown. He needs some retrieval work done. Trev. Give her the number for your laptop. She does voice recognition.”

Once the connection was established, Vin quietly asked Carlos about the ATF bird.

“There is a pilot, an agent and Maloney. Maloney is looking for you. He doesn’t look happy.”

“Shit. I put his name in for the new ATF director in Washington. The President asked me for a recommendation. A good law enforcement officer. Bush wants a Texan in that position.”

-=-=-=-

Vin returned to the kitchen to pick up his bride and hardly recognized Joseph in jeans and a leather vest.

“Joseph?” Vin quipped. “You will be invisible there.”

“Dad! Kunu took the guest room at the end. The one that has a drawer for a bed.” Michael spurt out happily.

“Kunu? Drawer?” Tanner mumbled.

Hannah laughed. “It is a trundle bed. And it is perfect. He needs to stay with Joseph. Too many people around here. We don’t want him to disappear.”

“Kunu?” Vin repeated.

“Comanche for grandfather,” Joseph replied with a grin.

“Darlin’, you ready?” Vin called to his wife who was sampling something Derek had made.

“I am ready!”

-=-=-=-

Michael tightly clasped Kunu’s hand as they walked to the barn dance. Vin and Anna followed behind also hand in hand.

They had just reached the entrance of the barn dance when a voice growled, “Tanner!”

“oh shit.”

“I’ll meet you inside,” Joseph said.

“Good evening, sir,” Vin said turning to see an ATF agent and former Texas Ranger John Maloney.

“I understand that YOU are the one to thank …for my wife being overjoyed about the possibility of moving to Washington DC!” John Maloney growled fiercely.

Anna squeezed Vin’s hand, giving him support in what was coming.

“Well, sir. The President told me he wanted a Texan in that position. Someone who was a lawman. Not a blowhard who had never fired a gun or didn’t know the front end of a horse from the back. I told him you came from a long line of Texas lawmen. Bush wants big changes in the ATF. I guess, this means he found what he was looking for,” Vin remarked.

“HE wanted a Texan?” Maloney rasped, his anger disappearing.

“Usually it is a politically appointed person, isn’t it?” Vin questioned, knowing it was. “He wanted a qualified man who could ride and shot…not a chair sitter.”

“Tell me why you agreed to be Larabee’s sniper?” Maloney said changing the subject.

“I already know their undercover agent, their profiler and their computer man. They have gone through six snipers in the last year. Larabee is a hard head. He also likes men,” Vin said. He watched a grin flash over the ATF agent’s face. But Maloney looked surprised.

“However, I am also putting together a corporate hotel in Denver …and have purchased Lookout Mountain with money I inherited from my mother. She asked me to save the eagle habitat that has been there for years.”

“So …,” Maloney pushed. “You are a corporate executive. A land owner. And you are shrinking down to be an ordinary sniper? I’m sure you have someone here who could take your place.”

“I have two snipers here who could stand up against Larabee but they are still in the Army,” Vin answered.

“I have had a nice conversation with Colonel Houston. I’m sure that person could have an early release.”

“Maloney! What the hell is this about?” Vin demanded.

“Orin Travis’ private jet crashed on take off this morning. He is presently unconscious in the Denver Trauma Center. As my first appointment … as the new ATF Director … I am appointing YOU, Vin Tanner, into his position. We absolutely do need someone who can … ride and shot.”

“Are you serious?” Vin asked.

“Am I serious?” Maloney asked the agent with him.

“He’s serious, Vin. Even if Travis recovers, he won’t be able to keep the job. From what we’ve seen today, you run a tight outfit. Between you and Maloney, the President wants agents that are fit. Plus he wants K9 units in the ATF. The teams will be expanded into divisions … Demolish, Undercover, K9, Agents, Paramedics, Profilers.”

“All Assistant Directors will now be Special Agent in Charge.”

“So” Vin started. “You are breaking up the teams and putting them all into a hodgepodge mess. NO! Teams are important. You have to know what your team is capable of. You have to know who you can depend on. If I picked five men randomly here and gave them an assignment they would stare at each other. Why? Because one, they don’t know each other. Two, they don’t trust someone they don’t know. And three, they will ask for someone they know and can trust to get the job done.”

The unnamed agent with Maloney boldly said, “I agree with Vin. Teams are important. They work together and they play together. They trust each other. And, they know how far their team member can go before they collapse.”

“I need an answer now, Vin,” Maloney said softly.

“May I speak with my husband, please?” Anna said pulling Vin back.

Maloney and his agent watched an animated conversation in Dutch as Anna explained something to Vin.

“You want to take this blond man down, right? Vin, it would be better to do that as his boss …than his sniper,” Anna offered quietly.

Vin burst out laughing. Kissed his wife on the nose and turned back to Maloney.

“Okay! I accept on one condition. Colorado will have teams! The K9 Units will be separate and available to all teams.”

“Do you have your badge with you?” Maloney asked.

“Yes.”

“Take the ID out and hand me the badge case. You can put your ID into this badge that was given to me by Travis’ secretary.”

“Don’t I have to be swore in or something?” Vin asked.

“You’ve been sworn in. Now you’re being promoted.” Maloney chuckled.

-=-=-=-=-

 


	9. Texas Hospitality

 

“Maloney!” Vin barked as he saw Sergeant Gonzales’ chopper take off in the background.  “I can’t get there until Wednesday.”

“It has already been announced that we are looking for just the right fit. The President and I will be making the appointment announcement together,” Maloney answered.

“You and I both know …the President’s agenda is totally different than ours,” Vin groaned.

“Yes, Dutch Cross recipient …,” Maloney chuckled. “Be prepared for anything.”

-=-=-=-=-

“You are thinking something devious, my husband,” Anna whispered as the two stood in the shadows of the barn.

Kissing her, Vin whispered, “I am, darlin’. I need to find Colonel Houston to see if he can get Tanner Houston released early from the Army. But , we need that first dance before we do anything.”

“We need Wolf and Carter too. Michael trusts them the most of any Ranger,” Anna put in. “Joseph will be going back to Austin, right?”

“Yes,” Vin answered quietly. He really liked connecting with his father. It was almost like they were twins. Each thinking alike. Answering questions before they were asked.

“So… perhaps we need to find the Colonel first,” Anna suggested.

-=-=-=-

 The newlyweds edged along the back of the group hoping no one would notice them. It was Anna who spotted the Colonel. Luckily the Dutch Ambassador was still with him. Anna headed for the ambassador as Vin cut off Colonel Houston.

“Colonel…” Vin started.

“Before you say another word, Maloney already asked me. I cannot get anyone out of the Army early,” Houston stated tightly.

“Really? That’s odd. I know two people you got early. Six months early. And they didn’t even have jobs waiting. Oh wait, that’s right … they were sons of Senators. Senators on your budget committee.” Vin declared.

“Guess I’ll just have to call Dragon,” Vin mused loudly.

“Dragon?” Houston rasped. “No one has a direct line to that man.”

“What? Hell, I call him all the time….” Vin answered. “Of course there is also Joseph.”

“Joseph?” Colonel Houston asked looking around. “The diplomat the Ambassador knows.”

“Joseph and Company, Austin, Texas,” Vin responded with a grin.

“That’s who… that Joseph is?” Houston squawked out.

“Hell, maybe I’ll bypass all of you and go straight to the White House!” Vin growled pulling out his phone.

Colonel Houston burst out laughing. Before he could speak, Vin showed him the number on his phone.

“Who are you Tanner?”

“If you and Dragon don’t know, I’m not going to tell you,” Vin gruffed. Tapping the numbers on his phone he walked into one of the children’s play area.

“Who is he calling?” Maloney asked startling Houston.

“The White House.”

Maloney chuckled. “So, you said no to him. If he drops your name to the President, you just might be in combat tomorrow.”

“What are you talking about? What the hell kind of power does Tanner have?” Houston grumbled.

“Sorry Colonel. Figured you did, since he served under you, but …. I’m not at liberty to say,” Maloney said quietly looking around to see who was there.

“He’s a sniper,” John Maloney whispered. “The sniper.”

“The? The President’s? Oh shit! I hope they don’t send me to Turkey,” Colonel Houston moaned.

-=-=-=-

_“Vin. Congratulations on your marriage and the presentation of the Dutch Cross. That is quite an honor. The Queen’s grandson said no one knew who he was. He was treated as an ordinary person. Probably for the first time in his life. Has John Maloney talked to you.”_

“That’s what I’m calling about Sir. I have a couple of concerns. One is … I feel it is important for teams to continue. ATF teams are like a sports team or a military squad. They work together, eat together, play together. They know the strengths of each member. I think the K9 units are great. Should have been onboard long ago.” Vin said as he leaned against the wall and watched Maloney and Houston.

“My concern is a sniper to fill my place on Larabee’s team. He has had six snipers in the last year. I know three other team members. Colonel Houston is still here. I’ve asked him for an early out for Sergeant Tanner Houston, no relation to the Colonel. He says he can’t do that … though I know he’s done it in the past. Tanner is an excellent sniper and has the personality that won’t shrink away from Larabee,” Vin explained.

_“Do you have Sergeant Houston’s service ID number?”_

“Yes sir, I do.” Vin answered with a grin when he saw Colonel Houston staring at him.

_“Text it to Cary. We’ll get it done. You were reporting on Wednesday as his sniper. We will try to get him there by then. What about Wolf and Bebee? They are on temporary duty with you?” President Bush related._

“If at all possible, sir … I’d like that extended until their time is up. Wolf has five months to go and Lt. Bebee has six. They are the only two bodyguards I trust with my son. And Michael asked me after the wedding, if he could call you personally to keep them." Vin declared.

_“Wolf has been on several missions with you. We will put an early out for him. Lt. Bebee just came back from overseas. His father, Joseph, has spoken to me about him several times. I’ll see that he is permanently assigned to you until he is discharged.” The President stated._

“I have a question for Cary,” Vin said boldly.

_“Go ahead, Vin.”_

“Colonel Houston is here. I don’t think he realized what he said …he, as well as many other Pentagon brass, haven’t served overseas in years. Some want to retire. They are hoping no one realizes they haven’t filled that commitment and will still be able to retire. I’m just wondering why the Brass gets off not having to serve outside the US, while us grunts barely get unpacked and we are shipped out again.”

_In the Oval Office of the White House, George Bush leaned back in his chair and laughed. “Love this man,” the President said._

_“Vin. I’m pulling that up on my computer right now,” Cary Armstrong said. “And you are right! Wow … we have over fifteen top Brass who haven’t been overseas in ten to fifteen years! Where do you want Tanner Houston to report to? He’ll need a place to stay.”_

“Colt Hammer and I, plus others are renovating the 1941 Federal Building in Denver. It is going to be a corporate hotel. The Historical Society asked that it be named … The Federal Hotel. Do you remember the lady that told you to ‘get lost’ when I was hospitalized in Germany?”

_“Mrs. Carmichael. Mrs. Henry Carmichael. Worth millions. Probably billions by now.”_

“Well…. She, and five other millionaires of her era, have lived in this building for years. Her apartment is like walking into a history book. Have Tanner report there. For the time being, my family will be there.”

_“She is living in that hotel. Her daughter probably wants her committed.”_

“All six of them are sharp as a tack. Colt is having a lawyer put something together about that. It seems her daughter has tried twice before to have her committed because of living there instead of a mansion. And her daughter wants control of the money. Seems she’s living beyond her $5000 a month allowance.”

_“Five thousand dollars a month allowance? Geesh…. Vin. Get back to your bride. We will take care of this,” Armstrong proclaimed._

_“Falcon,” The President spoke quietly._

“Yes sir.”

_“Periodically we may send you some snipers to train.  You have an expertise that no one else has. I know part of it comes from the Red Feather side. But it is also something you have learned and perfected.”_

“I’ll do my best, sir,” Vin answered. Not sure he could instill in anyone else how he does what he does.

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner stepped out of the kiddies’ room into the face of Colonel Houston and his brother Andy.

“Vin!” Andy barked pushing Houston out of the way. “Brian and Marilee just arrived. Her dad never mailed out the wedding invitations …and he stole all the money her mom had saved for the wedding.”

“Is Pastor Howard here?” Vin asked.

“I saw him, I think…” Andy muttered looking around.

“Okay… Let’s find them.”

“Tanner!” Colonel Houston growled.

Tanner grinned at him. “You might get your passport update Colonel.”

-=-=-=-

Vin found Brian Hempsted right away.  Brian told him they had stopped to see Marilee’s maid of honor. Her parents said they had never received an invitation. While they were there, Marilee’s mother called to say she had found the wedding invitations stashed in Mr. Parker’s sock drawer. Plus the money for the stamps and the wedding were gone.

“Vin…” Marilee Parker cried, her face wet with tears. “That… that one wedding cake there, is mine. I designed it. What’s it doing here?”

“It was donated by the bakery. Someone called in and said the wedding it was for was cancelled. Listen. Pastor Howard is here. How do you feel about getting married here … we can move the band off,” Vin offered.

“If everyone here knew…. This whole weekend is ruined,” Marilee moaned. ”I don’t even think my Jeep will make it to Nashville.

“Question!” Vin said. “Do you two love each other?”

“Yes. Of course,” They answered in unison.

“Then it doesn’t matter where you get married. Come on.” Vin declared pushing through the crowd.

Vin called to Anna in Dutch and another woman in German, explaining what had happened. They gathered up Marilee and headed out the door to the main house.

Vin spotted his brother Andy. “Come on Brian. The best mechanic in the world is right here.”

After a short discussion, Andy called two other guys and they left with Brian.

Looking around, Vin headed for the bandstand, and stepped up. After a few words with the makeshift band, Vin turned to the microphone.

“MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE.” Vin spoke loudly.

As it quieted down, Vin spotted Artie and made a circular motion with one hand.

Maloney glanced around and then spotted a young man lifting a camera to his shoulder.

“OKAY LISTEN UP! There are three wedding cakes here. The one with purple … iris flowers is Anna’s. The pink one is Hannah’s. In case you didn’t stay long enough after my wedding … you missed being at Mike Tanner and Hannah Baxter’s wedding.”

“The wedding cake that was delivered by the bakery … is Marilee Parker’s wedding cake. A cake she designed. Marilee and Brian were to be married tomorrow morning.”

“What?” Numerous people shouted at once.

Vin raised his hands for quiet.

“Unbeknownst to Marilee or Brian … the wedding invitations were never mailed. The flowers were never ordered …. Because … Mr. Parker stole the money to fed his gambling habit. Mrs. Parker called Marilee a few minutes ago to say she found the invitations in her husbands sock drawer. When she checked the family safe … the two thousand dollars she had saved over the last eighteen months was gone.”

“Now … this community has always pulled together when anything bad happens. Can we give Marilee and Brian a wedding here tonight? The band said they would gladly step down for it to happen up here. Mrs. Henry? Are Cat’s Girls here? Can you do this?” Vin asked, knowing she would jump at the chance.

Out from the kitchen came a five foot, gray-haired dynamo. Someone lifted her on the stage next to Vin.

“Of course we can do it!” Mrs. Henry shouted. “I was just in that back room. There are round tables with folding legs and stacks of chairs. We can set up a banquet for not one, but three celebrations.”

Looking around, the lady said, “VIN! We need some real men in here for table detail.”

“Yes ma’am,” Vin answered as he looked around. “Marko! Daniel! Dennis! Get your squads here.”

“YES SIR!”

“Okay!” Mrs. Henry barked. “We have cake. We have meat. Barney here…, has a rolling barbecue. Brats, pork loin, chicken breasts, kabobs, steak.”

“We need salads,” Mrs. Henry stated looking around. “Barbara Larson … doesn’t your deli have something that could be shared. One of Vin’s men will give you a helicopter ride to go get it.”

Vin chuckled as he pulled a microphone from his pocket. He ordered up three birds with at least three men or women in each.

“Tilly! What about the bread and rolls you usually give away that aren’t sold?” Mrs. Henry exclaimed, looking at a tall woman with reddish blonde hair.

“They are boxed up. The person who was suppose to pick them up never showed. I’ve always wanted to ride in a chopper,” Tilly replied grinning.

“What about plates and such, Mrs. Henry?” Someone asked.

“That room back there has tons of plates, cups, napkins,” came her answer.

The room was buzzing when the sound of a piano concerto was heard. Looking around, Vin watched Joseph pull out his cell phone.

“Shelby. Slow down!” Joseph barked. “What about Cory Parker?”

Suddenly the room grew silent. Everyone stopped.

“Okay. Is he safe? Sure. Yes. I’m sure Vin knows where it is. Get one of our air ambulances airborne. See if Jacks is back. We need a patient advocate for Cory. He is already registered for the foundation. Yes. I’ll keep you posted.” Joseph closed his phone and stood there wondering what else could go wrong this evening.

“Dad.” Vin said quietly.

Joseph walked to the stage and stepped up.

“My name is Joseph. Of Joseph and Company in Austin. One of the things my company does is to provide and train disabled people like Cory Parker to live better, get around better. We supply motorized wheelchairs, vans…. Many things. But … right now… Cory is barricaded in his bedroom. He can hear a fight going on between his parents. He is worried about his mother, because his father … with this gambling addition … has developed a temper.”

“Vin. I am aware that deputies are few and far between out here. But if Mr. Parker has weapons, you … John Maloney and his agent could go in there, am I right?”

“Old man Parker has a garage full of weapons,” an older man said stepping forward. “He goes around to gun shows and auctions and picks them up for a song.”

Looking over at John Maloney, Vin spoke to the ATF agent next to him. “Chesterfield. Do you have authority here?”

“I do. And I can have three agents there within ten minutes,” Chesterfield answered pulling out his phone.

-=-=-=-=-

Vin said a few words to Joseph about Anna and Michael, then disappeared out the door.

Much to John Maloney’s surprise, Vin had slid into the co-pilot’s seat of the ATF chopper.

“Straight south on this road until you come to a corner with a big school house. That school house is now a house and always has security lights on. Then bare left.” Vin instructed.

“Why not just cut across that stretch?” Maloney asked, pointing toward a huge ranch.

“Because that guy doesn’t like anyone flying over his property. More that once he has shot a laser into cockpits of private planes. Don’t want to crash on my wedding night.”

“Hit your spotlight on that house with all the lights on! If it’s yellow, that’s the place.”

Chesterfield did a low pass over the house. Every light in the place was on. There was a man sitting quietly on the front deck.

“What do you think, Vin?” Chesterfield asked. “Doesn’t look like he has any weapons.”

“Looks like he’s done something really bad …and doesn’t know how to fix it. Go slowly around the right side. Should be a ramp that goes to Cory’s bedroom.” Vin instructed.

-=-=-=-

Sergeant Tanner Houston had just stretched out on his bunk when he heard someone bark….

“SERGEANT TANNER HOUSTON!”

“Shit!” Tanner mumbled as he eased up and walked back into the day room.

“I’m Sergeant Houston.”

“Pack up Houston! By order of the President … you are being discharged to assist Homeland Security in Denver, Colorado.”

“Homeland Security?” Tanner asked, not believing what he was hearing.

“All I know, Tanner … is the President’s sniper asked for you. You are the only one he feels can handle the situation. Pack up. Your plane leaves in forty minutes. More instructions will be explained once you’re onboard.”

-=-=-=-

“Park back here,” Vin suggested. “I’ll tap on Cory’s door. See if he’ll open up. The group from Austin should be here soon. They’re in a jet helio.”

Vin eased out of the ATF chopper and noiselessly walked up to Cory’s side door. Vin studied the door. He’d helped to put it in on one of his leaves. Tonight, though, it look different.

Walking back to the helio, Vin asked for a torch. “Looks like caulking or fuse is stuffed around the edges.”

“Maybe if we tap on the window?” Maloney suggested.

“Don’t like the looks of this. When Cory was in the accident his father told everyone his son was dead, even though he wasn’t. He broke his back. Is paralyzed from the waist down. He is a near genius kid. Does fantastic computer art. But to his dad … he’s dead.”

“The other helio is coming in. Have them wait until I talk to the old man,” Vin said.

 Walking slowly around the corner of the house, Vin stopped. The noise of the incoming jet chopper didn’t even faze the man.

“Mr. Parker….” Tanner called, not moving from where he stood.

Old man Parker looked up. “Vinnn.”

“How you doing, sir?” Vin asked softly.

“You home on leave, are you?”

“Yes sir. Came to check on Cory. He was making something for me.”

“My boy’s dead, Vin. You know that. Died in that damn car accident.” Mr. Parker lamented.

“He hurt his back, sir. His head … his brain is still working fine,” Vin replied hoping it wouldn’t set the old man off.

“Where’s Mrs. Parker tonight? She’s usually out here with you?”

“I did a bad thing, Vin…” Parker responded.

Vin watched two ATF agents slowly step onto the deck behind Mr. Parker.

“What bad thing did you do, Mr. Parker?” Vin asked.

“Mrs. Parker said she was going to kick me out of MY house! This is MY HOUSE! I built this house. NO ONE KICKS ME OUT!” Parker raged.

“What did you do to Mrs. Parker, sir?” Vin asked calmly.

“I killed her! I put powder all around everything! Gonna blow the place up.”

“How are you going to do that, sir?” Vin asked nodding to the two agents behind Parker.

Old man Parker stared at the deck floor. “Haven’t figured that out yet.”

-=-=-=-=-

With Mr. Parker secured, Chesterfield, one of his agents, and Vin slowly entered the house.

“Whew,” Agent Wilbur said, “one heck of fight went on in here.”

“Cory’s room is down here. Let’s see if we can get him out first. Then we will look for Mrs. Parker,” Vin instructed.

“Looks like Mrs. Parker is in the kitchen, Vin,” Chesterfield related. “Pretty damn sure she’s dead too. I better call this in. Who do I call in?”

“Call 9-1-1. Ask to be routed to the State Police. Tell them it is a homicide.”

Agents reached for their weapons as a noise sounded down the hall. Vin held them back as he walked toward the noise.

“CORY! CORY PARKER! It’s Vin Tanner.”

The agents looked at each other as the sound of deadbolts were being opened.

“VINNNN! Help me.” Cory yelled.

The two agents pulled Tanner back. “Maloney said….”

Whup… Vin caught the guy’s ankle and he went down with a thud.

“I know this man. He doesn’t know you,” Vin growled.

Vin stepped into view as Cory opened his bedroom door. “Vin… I don’t hear my mom screaming anymore… I’m scared.”

“Cory. Your dad stuffed something all around your outside door. Do you know what it is?” Vin asked cautiously. “We don’t want to open it unless it is safe.”

“If it is gray, its caulking. Had a real draft the other night.”

“Okay. I need you to unlock that door and open it. That foundation you applied to … you’ve been accepted.”

“No kidding…” Cory responded turning his wheelchair towards the door.

-=-=-=-

Vin was talking to Joseph’s crew when he got the text that said Tanner Houston was airborne. It said he was being flown to London, and from there to Denver. Then it was up to Vin to meet him in Denver. Flight numbers would be coming later.

Vin watched the paramedic handle Cory. Then realized the boy really needed to be at his sister’s wedding. Vin called his dad.

_“Joseph.”_

“Your staff is here. They want to take Cory directly to Austin. But, I really think he needs to see his sister married. Mrs. Parker is dead. Mr. Parker’s been arrested. Cory needs something positive.”

_“Explain that to them, Vin…”_

“I did. The man named Jacks said his orders … from you … are to take him straight to the foundation.” Vin knew he was being sharp with his father, but this crew really riled him.

When Joseph didn’t respond immediately, Vin disconnected the phone.

-=-=-=-=-

Walking back out to Cory, he found the young man arguing with Jacks.

“Look sir. The cops will want to talk to me. I need to stay here.” Cory blurt out angrily.

“Cory. What about your computer? All the art work.” Vin asked.

“These guys took it already. Sounds like I’m going into prison. Some foundation, huh?”

“I called Joseph. Cory is coming with us. His sister is getting married tonight.” Vin stated as he began to move the man back from the red bird.

“You called Joseph?” Jacks laughed. “Really.”

“Catherine was my mother! Joseph is my biological father.” Vin barked into their stunned faces. “You’re damn right I have his number. Now. That computer stuff is a prototype that Joseph gave to Cory. It does not belong to you or the foundation.”

“Maloney! We’re taking …..” Vin turned to see two armed Army choppers coming in. He hoped to hell they were his.

-=-=-=-=-

Tanner watched two of his Rangers descend one of the birds. “Romeo.”

“Hey, Captain. Joseph thought we better come and rescue Cory before you chopped his crew into little itty bitty pieces.” Romeo responded.

“They have stuff of Cory’s in there already,” Vin replied pointing to the red bird.

“We’ll take care of it, sir. Franklin is going to fly you back. Some things you need to know about…”

“OH Hell! What has Mrs. Henry done now?”

-=-=-=-=-

 


	10. Watching You

 

“You comfortable back there, Cory?” Vin asked as he settled into the copilot seat of the chopper.

“It’s cool, Vin. Man, I can’t believe those guys were going steal all my stuff. They were talking about some kind of intervention. Like I was held hostage there or something.”

“What exactly happens at this foundation?” Franklin asked. “It sounds pretty rigid.”

“I don’t even know. I met this woman named Shelby who went through it. She works for the place now. They x-ray your body. See if any surgery can correct what doctors might have missed. They fit you with a motorized wheelchair. Sometimes you can even get a van. It sounded really good. But now that I met that Jacks fellow… I’m not sure I want to go there,” Cory responded.

“Have you signed any papers?” Vin asked.

“Nope. Just filled out an application form. Last I heard, I still had to do some things. There is also a place in Denver. I was thinking about that too. This Shelby woman kind of talked me into this foundation. Maybe she gets a kickback, I don’t know,” Cory responded.

“Craig Hospital in Denver is probably what you’re looking for. Maybe you should come to Denver with Anna, Michael and I,” Vin countered.

“I read about that place. But I don’t have any insurance that would pay for that. I got a settlement from my accident. But for all I know my dad gambled it away,” Cory said sorrowfully.

Vin pulled his phone and speed dialed Miss Maggie.

“Maggie. I need information on Craig Hospital in Denver. How does a patient get admitted? What is the criteria? Do they have to be a resident of Colorado? Cost.”

_“Do you wish to get Cory Parker into their program?”_

“Yes.”

_“Let me check with Dr. Bird. I know he has put patients there. If it is possible, shall I alert that hospital?”_

“Tell them he’s being talked into some foundation in Austin and he’s not keen on going there,” Vin ventured knowing his computer would check every angle possible.

-=-=-=-

Michael Tanner sat on the band stand swinging his legs. Kunu had disappeared with the Dutch man.

“Hey Michael,” the drummer said quietly, wondering why Falcon’s son’s bodyguard had disappeared. “Why don’t you come up here? Be safer.”

Michael turned, looking at the huge drum set. “Okay. Kunu disappeared and he told my dad he’d watch over me tonight.”

“Kunu?” Aaron wondered out loud.

“That’s Comanche for grandfather. Mike is Opa. That’s Dutch for grandfather. When do you think my dad will be back?” Michael asked.

“Don’t know little buddy. But you can bet your dad is helping someone. It’s why a lot of us came for his wedding. He’s helped every one of us in some way.”

“Anna says we are going to be living in a hotel until our house gets built,” Michael said looking around.

“Hotels can be pretty interesting. They are like a mini city.” Aaron offered spying Joseph. The man was talking to two others. Aaron was sure he’d forgotten his grandson completely.

-=-=-=-

_“Vinnnn. Put me on speaker.”_

“Okay Maggie, what did you find out?” Vin answered as they approached the ranch.

_“That foundation is private. Funded by former people they have helped. If you go there, you have to agree that once you start working ….and making money… that ten percent of your wage goes back to the foundation to help fund it. I could see one or two percent. But ten percent! Too much. Joseph is the co-founder. Who the other founder is, is a mystery. They are not listed anywhere.”_

_“I also discovered that whenever your mother was in Austin, she lived in his condo. She was registered at a hotel, but she didn’t stay there. Catherine’s ring which is now Anna’s ring has a GPS in it. You might want to check yours too. Someone was keeping track of all your mother’s movements and Joseph’s.”_

“Thank you Maggie. Tell Colt we’ll be coming up sometime in the next twenty-four hours.”

“Franklin. Drop me behind the ranch house. I’m changing clothes and becoming a cowboy. Cory. Hang loose. I don’t want Jacks sneaking in and picking you up.”

“I’ll pass the word to the Rangers that Cory’s to be protected,” Franklin replied as he hovered just above the ground.

“Tell Josh to hang loose. I want to get out of here before morning.” Vin said as he slowly pulled the cockpit door open and disappeared into the darkness.

-=-=-=-=-

Walking into the ranch house kitchen, Vin discovered Anna and Hannah sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

“Ladies,” Vin spoke quietly, putting his index finger to his mouth as a gesture to be quiet.

Vin pointed to Anna’s ring, motioning her to take it off. Then he slipped his off as he reached for a ziplock baggie. Once they were sealed inside, he explained.

“Joseph gave me these rings. When he and Catherine came together, they were given to him. I don’t know if he is aware that someone has been tracking his and her every movement.”

“I saw it flash a couple of times. Thought someone took my picture,” Anna stated.

“Our rings are upstairs,” Vin responded. “Come on, I want to change clothes and then we have to find Michael. I already heard from one of my Rangers. Joseph left Michael standing alone and took off to talk to the Ambassador and another man who appeared.”

Hannah stood up and took the cups she and Anna used to the sink. Turning to face Vin she offered, “Maybe this Gerbil Company was starting way back then to get the ranch.”

“Hannah! You might be onto something there. Next couple of days, do some research on when ranches in the area went into foreclosure.” Vin said as a surprised looked came over Hannah’s face.

“When the twins were about three, the Foster’s lost their farm. One day they got this notice. Far as they knew they had no outstanding debts. By the time their lawyer discovered who had done it; they were out on the street. All Mrs. Foster’s family heirlooms were lost,” Hannah informed them.

“Come on, darlin’. I need a shower and have to get out of this uniform.”

-=-=-=-

“Franklin! You’re back. Where is Vin?” Mrs. Henry questioned.

“He’s checking on Anna,” Franklin offered. “What is with the tent?”

“Marilee and Brian were married in it while you were picking up Vin. They are on a schedule. We couldn’t wait for the hero to get back,” Mrs. Henry gushed.

“Hero?” Franklin questioned. _Vin won’t like this._

“Why Captain Tanner, of course! We all want to get pictures with him,” Mrs. Henry said grinning.

Franklin excused himself and went to find Josh. Vin, Anna and Michael had to ‘get out of dodge’ fast.

-=-=-

Walking back into his loft bedroom, Vin saw his bride writing a note.

“Vin… read this. I think we should put it in with the rings and leave them for Joseph,” Anna said.

_Joseph. Thank you for the rings. They are beautiful. Vin and I have our own. Did you know there is a GPS tracking bug in each of these rings? We don’t want you or anyone else to know where we are or what we are doing. I hope those bugs weren’t in there when you wore them._

“Excellent,” Vin whispered, kissing his wife on the nose. “Did you pack up everything?”

“All my things are in that chair. I put your uniform in that suit bag. But where are your shoes? They should be in there too. The stuff on the chair, you better look at. We also have to get Michael’s things.” Anna said as a knock sounded on their locked door.

“Who is it?” Tanner called.

“Josh.”

Vin slowly opened the door and Josh Bird slipped in.

“What’s going on out there? What is the tent for?” Vin asked.

“YOU …hero of the day… put Mrs. Henry in charge! Hell man, get me out of here!” Josh Bird raged gleefully.

“I want to be airborne before morning, can we do it?” Vin asked as he slipped a denim jacket over his Army green tee shirt.

“Army’s best sniper”…. Josh read. “Is that the one Tanner Houston had made for you?”

“It is. He is why I need to get to Denver. I got him an early out to take over my slot as Larabee’s sniper. Anna and I are almost packed. I need to get Michael’s things. Most of his stuff I’ll have Hannah send up.”

“Vin. We need our other rings,” Anna reminded.

“You took those fancy ones off?” Josh exclaimed looking around.

Anna looked at Vin who grinned back at her.

“They got bugs in them Josh,” Anna said. “All this time someone has been keeping track of Joseph and Catherine.”

“I bet he doesn’t know that,” Josh answered.

“Okay. The tent, Mr. Hero,” Josh continued. “Brian and Marilee were married in it while you were gone. Now… it is set up for pictures.  Everyone wants a picture taken with their local hero – you!”

“NO WAY IN HELL!” Raged the new Federal Agent. “I have enough people after me because of being the President’s sniper. What about Cory? Will we be able to take him with us?”

“Not in my bird. But we can in the one marked Joseph and Company. Before you say anything, let me explain,” Josh said, holding up his hands.

“You’ve only been gone an hour or so… Trevor was playing with his drone when Henry landed again. It lit up like a firecracker. We found several tracking devices from more than one agency. Trev has bagged all of them. Trevor has talked to Colt Hammer and Ezra. He is onboard to head up the Security Surveillance Detail at the Federal Hotel.”

“I bet Joseph doesn’t know that bird is bugged. I’m glad to hear Trev is onboard,” Vin answered.

“Henry didn’t know anything about them. What he does know, is that Joseph’s personality has changed since Catherine died. And Henry wants to defect. He is on 24 hour call with the man. He hardly sees his wife, who happens to have a sister outside Denver somewhere.”

“He wants to come with us?” Anna asked.

“Henry owns that bird. Not Joseph. Not Joseph and Company,” Josh answered.

Anna looked back and forth between the two men.

 “Defect. That means he wants to come with us? We can repaint the bird. He could be your personal pilot. He could live in the hotel,” Anna gushed excitedly.

Josh and Vin stared at her stunned. Then they high fived each other and exclaimed, “LET’S DO IT!”

The men watched as Anna went back to the paper on the table and started writing. They watched her tape a sign to the bedroom door which said = DO NOT DISTURB! OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU WILL BE SHOT!!!

“I do believe Anna, that will keep people out.”

“Rings!” Anna yelped.

“Yes ma’am,” Tanner answered bending to retrieve a small black case. Opening it, he lifted out two braided gold rings.

“With this ring,” Vin said quietly as he slipped on the one engraved with ‘Vin loves you’ onto Anna’s finger.

“With this ring,” Anna said as she pushed a large ring onto Vin’s third finger. ‘Anna loves you.’

-=-=-=-

No one noticed Vin Tanner walking around in blue jeans and cowboy boots. He had a chat with Henry, and discovered the sign ‘Joseph and Company’ was detachable. With the help of two Rangers, Vin watched as the name was peeled off and rolled up.

“I will put this in the guest room he is in, along with these rings. How will he get back to Austin, Henry?” Vin asked.

“He has other pilots. They just aren’t available on a moment’s notice,” Henry answered.

“Aren’t you contracted with him?” A Ranger asked.

“Month to month only. He didn't want me to be a captive, contracted employee. My contract ended at midnight. I’ve tried calling him but he doesn’t answer. So, right now I am free!” Henry replied happily.

Vin grinned. “And today is the end of the month.”

“Precisely!” Henry laughed. “Plus my wife is visiting her sister in Denver. I haven’t seen her in two weeks. You bring Cory and his gear. I can get him locked in, in his wheelchair. No problem.”

-=-=-=-

Vin stood just inside the guest room Joseph occupied. He scanned the room before stepping in. Pulling back the bedspread, Vin carefully placed the rolled up sign under it. Then he walked to the open closet and slipped the baggy with the rings and the note into the suit jacket hanging there.

-=-=-=-

_WHERE IS MY SON!_

The scream echoed through Joseph Bebee’s brain as he spun around. Glancing at his watch, Joseph was appalled to discover he’d left Michael two hours ago.

Joseph scanned the crowd as he moved through it. Colonel Houston and the ATF men appeared to be gone. He also noticed a number of Rangers were gone.

Walking up to the bandstand, Joseph tapped the drummer on the arm. “Have you seen Vin’s son Michael? I left him sitting here.”

“Check with Mike Tanner. Probably with him,” the drummer answered.

Sitting on the floor next to the big drum, Michael grinned at Kunu. He was in plain sight, yet his grandfather didn’t see him.

“He looked right at you, and didn’t see you,” the drummer rasped quietly.

“My dad said you can hide in plain sight. He’s my grandfather. He  promised to protect me but then he disappeared.” Michael said standing up.

“Aaron,” a quiet Texas voice said. “Thanks for protecting my son.”

“Hey Captain. No problem. The band will be hanging out here for a couple more hours than we’ll be leaving. Some have already left.”

“As soon as I collect Michael, Anna and I will be heading to Denver. Have a lot to do there before Wednesday.”

“Josh said we can apply to work at the ranch,” Aaron whispered.

“First, we have to get some buildings up,” Vin said.

“Check with Franklin,” Aaron offered. “He knows several that have built mountain ranch resorts.”

“Thanks, I will. Michael. We have to sneak out of here. And on the way we have to steal Anna’s cake,” Vin said as he eased his son out.

“Barney has the big box the bakery cake came in. Maybe we can use that,” Michael suggested.

Vin was surprised no one stopped him as he walked with Michael through the crowd of neighbors. But, he saw others he didn’t recognize at all, which worried him.

“Hey, Michael, whose your… Captain?” Barney gasped. “Does Mrs. Henry know you are out of uniform?”

“No. And you’d better not tell her, or I’ll never recommend you for another barbecue,” Vin warned.

“Okay. What do you need?”

“Need Anna’s wedding cake in a box that can travel on a helio.” Vin said. “Need you mum to the fact that we are checking out.”

“Yeah, I thought it was a bit much her wanting pictures of you with people. I have a box for the cake but don’t know you’ll get it from here to there,” Barney replied shaking his head.

Michael looked at Barney and innocently said, “It’s my stuff in the box. And nobody better touch it.”

“Oh boy. He is definitely your kid, Captain. Okay, we need to do this now before Mrs. Henry wants them moved into the big room,” Barney said, reaching back for the bakery box.

Vin pulled a rubber band from his pocket He used it to pull his shoulder length hair into a tight bun at his neck.

Barney gaped at him. “You ever cut your hair; no one will ever recognize you.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin and Michael walked from the dance barn to the back of the ranch house. A few people stopped them to ask what was in the box. Each time Michael told them a different story. When they reached the blue bird, they discovered Cory Parker was already nestled in and strapped down. He had his laptop up and was busily working on something. The cake box was stored behind him with Anna and Vin’s suitcases, plus Vin’s gun case next to it, preventing the box from sliding.

Hannah and Mike came out of the house with a box and suitcase for Michael.

“Vin. We’ll get the rest of Michael’s things to you in a week or two,” his dad said.

“You keep some. We will be visiting you know.” Vin said, hugging the father that raised him.

“Joseph is going to be stranded here. He may not be happy about that. Henry is contracted month by month. Joseph hasn’t said anything to him about continuing that. And today is the last day of the month.”

Hannah laughed. “Well, that billionaire will have to deal with ordinary people. Probably the first time in his life.”

“I’m going to call him once we are airborne,” Vin said. “I left some things in his guest room. Oh hell, I need to get that picture. Hang on.”

Vin raced into the house, slipping into Catherine’s bedroom. Quietly he opened the box and slipped out his and Andy’s pictures. He propped Andy’s picture up on his brother’s super twin bed, and decided he’d better leave Joseph’s in the guest room. With them sneaking out, Joseph may forget about it. Then he disappeared back outside with his.

“What is this?” Mike asked.

“Mom sketched this. She made one for Andy too.” Vin said.

“Catherine did this?” Hannah gasped.

“It’s what she went to Austin for,” Vin explained. “She sold them through a gallery there. In those envelopes we found in her safe, there were bank books. Each of her boys … Andy and I have more than Alex, but we each have a few hundred thousand dollars. All from the sale of these pictures.”

Mike Tanner stared at his son. “I never knew. She never told me.

“Vin! Do you have her box with the journals?” Anna asked. “I didn’t see it when I packed up.”

As Vin turned, Josh said, “We’ll both go.”’

Entering the kitchen, Josh grabbed a large paper bag off a shelf. “Just in case we meet someone.”

The two men found it on the floor next to the bed. Josh slipped it silently into the bag and headed back to the kitchen. Vin’s hand was on the door when they heard…

“You men lost? This is a private house.”

Vin stared at the man. He did not recognize him at all. “Just looking for Vin.”

“He’s out there,” the man answered not moving.

Vin hurried out the door and grabbed his dad. “Who’s that man in your study? He’s walking around like he owns the place.”

“What?”

“Maybe they don’t know Alex is in jail,” Hannah answered.

“Josh. Call up some Rangers. There are still some here,” Vin ordered as he took out his hair and let it drape on his shoulders. Next he pulled out his new badge and clipped it on the outside of his jacket pocket.

Franklin, Bear, Marko and Dennis appeared. Vin explained what he found.

“That explains the two men Joseph is talking with,” Bear said. “They appeared while you were gone.”

“Any US Marshal’s still here?” Vin asked.

“Bobby is here.”

“Bear. Go tell him you have watched the men sizing up the barn. Tell him, it’s like they know every inch.” Vin said.

“Like they built it?”

“Right. And Marko you better go with him. Franklin, guard the door while Dennis and I go in and confront the man who is enjoying my dad’s study.”

-=-=-=-=-=

Bear and Marko found Bobby just a few feet off the back porch.

“My men have already picked up those two,” the US Marshal said. “We spotted them in that big storage room. They were measuring and talking about moving things in. Where’s Vin?”

 “He’s confronting a man who is enjoying his dad’s study like it belongs to him.” Marko said.

“That man is Peterson. And Joseph is their finance man,” Bobby explained as they headed back to the house.

“Joseph? Joseph is Vin’s father.” Marko quipped.

“What?” The US Marshal quipped.

“He just found out this morning, when he opened his mother’s safe,” Marko explained. “He found birth certificates, one for him and each of his brothers.”

“Oh hell. Let’s go. I have an arrest warrant for Peterson. Joseph is under the radar.”

-=-=-=-

“Josh. Take this out to Henry. Put it in a safe place. It contains everything regarding Lookout Mountain. Franklin, come with me,” Vin ordered.

Quietly, Vin pushed open his father’s study door. The man was standing at the window.

“Gorgeous view here, Joseph. I think we might keep the house.”

_JOSEPH! YOU STINKING BASTARD. YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!_

-=-=-=-

Joseph Bebee spun on his heels and raced for the house.

_Oh god Vin. I didn’t. I didn’t._

-=-=-=-

Vin smiled at the man, as he smelled Bobby’s aftershave coming up behind him.

“This is Peterson, Vin.” The US Marshal stated stepping into the room.

“Well, gentlemen. Take a last look at your study. It will soon be gone,” Peterson glouted.

Vin stepped in front of his father to bar him entrance.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Peterson,” Vin began. “But you don’t own this ranch. No papers were ever served because the loan on that barn was paid off six months ago.”

“All those college boys you hypnotized and told to take out loans on barns. They all went to the bank you suggested … except Alex Tanner. He went to a banker he could trust. That banker noticed the signatures didn’t match. A bank examiner also said they didn’t match. So, rather than disturb my dad, Mike Tanner, the banker called me. I paid off the loan six months ago.” Vin stated tightly.

“Now, what role Joseph played in this, I don’t know. But I would bet you are the one who gave him those fancy rings for him and Catherine to wear.”

“He did, Vin. They are beautiful,” Joseph answered quietly, still trying to get around his son.

“He didn’t tell you there is a miniature GPS system in each one, I bet. He knew where you and Cat were at every given moment. Anna also noticed a flash when wearing hers. A miniature camera. I would bet he has some really juicy pictures of the two of you. “

“Peterson….” The word ground out of Joseph’s tight jaw.

“The man goes around to college campus…” Vin started. Then he stopped and pulled out his red phone. Speed dialing to Maggie he snapped an image of Peterson.

_“Yes Vin. This man is Peterson. There is a Federal warrant for his arrest.”_

“Plaster his picture on every Texas campus. You know what to say. Tell kids to seek help.” Vin ordered.

_“I am on it. When you are done here, I have some messages for you.”_

Peterson burst out laughing. “What is she? Some computer geek on your staff?”

Vin stared at the man. “She is a artificial intelligent computer put together by a NASA scientist… for me. It’s an reward I got when I was a bounty hunter.”

“What does an Army Ranger need with a computer?” Peterson spat out as Bobby moved further into the room.

“Army Ranger? I haven’t been an Army Ranger for three years. I was a Texas State Trooper. Head of their special sniper squad. Though I have been called up by the President, when he needs me. But active Army, no.”

“Shit!” Joseph rasped pushing into the room. _You’re the President’s sniper._

“I am.” Vin said turning to look at his father. “Oh, by the way. Your contract with Henry has lapsed. He works for me now. I left some things in your guest room, Joseph. Don’t forget that picture in Catherine’s closet. Maybe she’s destroyed it, now that she knows who you really are.”

_Vin! Wait!_

“Let’s go Franklin.” Vin barked turning on his heel.

-=-=-=-

Franklin and Vin met Josh at the back door.

“I put the purple box back by the wedding cake. Checked the loft to make sure nothing was left. Loved that sign.” Josh said.

“Anna made the sign. Are we set to go then?” Vin asked.

“Henry’s going to stay here. I’m going to fly the blue bird.” Josh answered.

“NO! We took all kinds of tracks off that thing. How do we know there isn’t an altitude bomb?” Vin growled.

Captain Tanner pulled out his phone and asked Maggie to contact every Ranger who was still where he was.

“This is Falcon. I need two birds to fly my family and Cory Parker to Denver. Need protection too. Whose available? If you are, park behind the house. We’re in a rush here boys.”

=-=-=-=-

Vin watched two FBI cars work through the people that were still around the tent. No one had come looking for him, but it appeared people were enjoying the food Barney had prepared.

Romeo stepped out of the first Army bird. He and two others moved Cory Parker from Henry’s blue bird into theirs.

“See you in Denver, Captain!” Romeo called as the three Rangers climbed back in and took off with Cory.

Vin was not surprised when Trevor’s bird landed. It was painted in Army green but was his private chopper. He was surprised to see the drummer Corliss get out.

“Hey Vin!” One of the FBI agents called. “You are all over the news. Congratulations, man. Not only for the Dutch Cross but your job with Denver ATF.”

“They announced that already?” Vin groused.

“The President did. Congratulated you on the Dutch medal and in the second breath said you were now the Special Agent in Charge of all ATF agents in Colorado.”

“You here to arrest Peterson and Joseph?” Vin questioned.

“Peterson, yes. Joseph? You mean Joseph Bebee?” Agent Williams asked.

“Yes.”

“Joseph is one of us, Vin. He’s an undercover FBI agent. Has been working to get Peterson for a long time.”

“Really. And this foundation he runs for handicapped people. Is that legit?” Vin wanted to know.

“Don’t know anything about that.” Williams replied.

“You might investigate that. In order for them to help you … you have to sign a contract to pay ten percent of your salary to them … for the rest of your life. Doesn’t sound legal to me.” Vin growled angrily.

“We ready, Trev?” Captain Tanner asked.

“Everyone is on board, Captain. Plus we have two gun ships.”

“VIN!” Joseph yelled coming fast through the back door.

Vin Tanner paused for a half a second and then bound into the chopper, slamming the door behind him.

“Kunu doesn’t look happy, dad,” Michael rasped looking out the small window.

“Kunu is in trouble, Michael. We probably won’t be seeing him for a while.” 

-=-=-=-=-

“Henry! You let him leave.” Joseph barked.

“My contract with you is up, Joseph. It ended four hours ago. I haven’t seen my wife in two weeks. I’m flying to Colorado Springs to spend some time with her. Call Jacks. I’m sure he’ll coming running to you. As far as Vin … he is a talented man. I’ve talked to almost everyone here tonight. That man is well respected. Right now he is hurting. Hurting bad. It will take a lot of work to get him back, if you ever do.”

“Joseph,” FBI agent Wilbur said as they watched Henry take off. “Reckon you need a ride, right?”

“I do, Willy. Have to get some things.. inside.” Joseph answered quietly.

Joseph walked back into the house, down the hall to the guest rooms. Pushing open the door, he glanced around. Walking to the bed, he yanked the coverlet back and watched ‘Joseph and Company’ unroll.

“Oh Henry, I’m sorry. Wish I could have told you. But I couldn’t risk your life too.”

Then Joseph saw the picture. “Oh Catherine … I have made a mess of things.”

“Catherine drew that?” Hannah asked softly.

“Yes,” Joseph answered. “This was the day Vin was born. To hold a baby that you have created is an awesome feeling. That is the easy part. Not being able to watch him grow up and be a man …is the hard part.”

“Vin, will come around. He just needs time,” Hannah whispered.

“I don’t know if he will. Like me, he is stubborn. He mentioned something about my foundation that I didn’t know. I have to look into it when I get back to Austin.”

“About the ten percent?” Hannah asked.

“Yes.”

“I handle all the finances for the ranch,” Hannah explained quietly. “My suggestion … call the State Bank Examiner. Ask them to check it out. Tell them you are hearing from people that are still paying years after their treatment is done. Do you have a place other than Austin?”

“No,” Joseph replied. “That has always been my home base. I will certainly sell my condo when I get back and start over somewhere else. Catherine and I exploded Lookout Mountain. I brought some things for Vin …”

“Why don’t you stay here for the weekend? We have plenty of photos of Vin. You need to see them. Let the bad guys worry about you,” Hannah offered.

“Let me talk to the FBI…”

-=-=-=-

“TREVOR! “Anna shouted. “We need to go back!”

“Captain?”

Anna looked at her husband and rattled off in Dutch … “He lost Catherine. Now he has lost you. Maybe he doesn’t know anything about the ten percent. If he’s been undercover with Peterson, he hasn’t had time to worry about the foundation.”

“Yeah, Trevor. Tell the gun ships we have to return to the ranch. Mrs. Tanner forgot something.”

-=-=-=-

Hannah and Joseph walked back into the kitchen to discover Mike and two FBI agents sitting around the table drinking coffee.

Joseph was just filling his cup when they heard the Army birds coming in. When he started for the door, Hannah stopped him.

“Let Vin come to you,” Hannah said.

Seconds later Vin Tanner walked in. He didn’t say a word to anyone. He stopped at the message center. Tearing off two pieces of the note pad, he wrote down the combination of Catherine’s safe on one, and a name and number on the other.

Laying the first note in front of Hannah, Vin said, “Combination to Catherine’s safe.”

Vin laid the second note in front of his father. “Call this man. Tell him you are on the board of The Foundation and are hearing some things. You think it should be investigated. Tell him about the ten percent people have to pay …forever. You can also call my computer, Maggie. Ask her to search for the Foundation's silent partner. He is probably the one who is benefiting from that ten percent.”

“Dad,” Vin said looking at Mike. “There are more pictures in mom’s closet. Ones she didn’t want sold. You should get them out and look at them. They’re of the ranch … how she saw it.”

Looking at the FBI agents, Vin said, “Be safe, Willy. Those guys you hang with are crazy drivers.”

“Vin.” Joseph said softly as his son headed to the door. “I also have a purple box.”

Without turning, Vin answered. “Joseph and Company applied for a penthouse at the Federal Hotel in Denver. I turned it down.”

Vin heard his father’s heavy sigh.

“However, if someone named Joseph Bebee applied, he’d probably get in.”

“Thank you.” _I love you, son. I can’t lose you too._

_I’ll see you in Denver._

The End of the Texas story

Part 2 .....Tanner Ranch / Colorado / Denver ATF


End file.
